Power of Reincarnation
by Silent Devil
Summary: Kouji and Izumi stumbled on a new world. Magic has broken them up and brought back together but what happens an evil digimon comes in the way?
1. They meet

Me: Is it done?  
Tomoki: Just wait  
Izumi: Hurry!  
Koyui: Yea, hurry up!  
Takuya: Why are you cooking that?  
All but Takuya: We're hungry!  
  
Takuya: Wut about the story?  
All but Takuya: START IT Takuya!  
  
Takuya: This story is called 'The Forbidden World'  
All but Takuya: Start the Disclaimer!  
  
Takuya: (Growl) For we don't own digimon nor CCS so don't sue!  
  
Summary: Takuya and the other digidestined were battling Yeurimon (picture tell me if you want it)  
until Yeurimon use one of his attack to make Kouji and Izumi in the Cardcaptor world. Soon the digidestined went to their world too. When they meet Sakura and the other gang they thought they saw magic. Oh yea, Tomoyo and Meilin have magic cause Tomoyo is Sakura's cousin so duh! And Meilin is a Li and they have magic too. Aura are Tomoyo (Purple), Meilin (black), Eriol (blue), Sakura (pink), Syaoran (Green), Takuya (Red), Kouji (Dark blue), Izumi (Light white), Kouichi (Dark gray), Tommy (Light green), and Junpei (Brown)  
  
Note: Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamakazi (Spelling?) will not be here and also bokomon or Neemon  
  
**Kouji and Izumi meet the Cardcaptor gang**  
  
"Agnimon watch out!" shouted Garmmon  
  
"Raturi shot!" shouted Yeurimon shooting at Agnimon but he blocked it  
  
"Burning salamander!" said Agnimon. Yeurimon got hit and got distracted  
  
"Now guys!" shouted Agnimon  
  
"Speed Star!" said Garmmon  
  
" Ultimate Thunder!" said Bolgmon  
  
"Wind of pain!" said Shutumon  
  
"Avalanche Step!" said Blizzarmon  
  
" Schwartz Donner!" said Kaiserleomon  
  
"Slide evolution to Vritramon. Flame Storm!" said Agnimon. All of the shots hit Yeurimon  
  
"You think you're done? Guess again, Slide evolution to Ziramon!" said Yeurimon (Again if you want the picture contact me)  
  
"Dimension Twirl!" shouted Ziramon shooting a green portal. The digidestined were getting suck in  
  
" Garmmon, hit the portal before we get suck in" said Shutumon  
  
" Got it, Speed star!" shouted Garmmon. They were expected to destroy the portal but it grew bigger. Then Garmmon and Shutumon got sucked in  
  
"Garmmon! Shutumon!" shouted the others  
  
"Who will be next?" said Ziramon  
  
**With Kouji and Izumi**  
  
" What is this world Kouji?" said Izumi as she turn back into her human form  
  
"I have no idea, but I have a feeling we're not in the digi-world" said Kouji looking at all the peoples  
**  
With the CCS gang  
  
**"Sakura wake up! You're going to be late!" shouted Kero (Touya, Yukito, and her father knows about the Clow cards)  
  
"Kero, why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" said Sakura walking out the house with her blades  
  
"Hey Sakura, what about me?!" shouted Kero  
  
"There's pancake on the table!" yelled Sakura running to her school  
  
Sakura bump into Kouji  
  
"Oh" said Sakura  
  
"I'm sorry" said Sakura. Kouji didn't replied  
  
"Hello?" said Sakura  
  
" Next time get glasses" said Kouji coldly  
  
"What?!" said Sakura angrily  
  
"He's not social" said Izumi  
  
" What's your name?" said Izumi  
  
"My name is Sakura" said Sakura  
  
"My name is Izumi, and that grumpy guy is Kouji" said Izumi  
  
"Hmp" said Kouji  
  
"Are you new around here?" said Sakura  
  
"I guess so" said Izumi  
  
" Then come with me, oh no I'm late!" shouted Sakura  
  
"I don't trust her" said Kouji  
  
"Come on Kouji, we're trap here any way" said Izumi drag Kouji to follow Sakura  
  
Kouji stop and Izumi did the same thing  
  
"It's better if we fly" said Kouji  
  
"You don't even fly" said Izumi  
  
" Spirit evolve already" said Kouji  
  
"Won't people notice?" said Izumi  
  
"Just do it" said Kouji  
  
"Fine! Spirit Evolution! Fairymon!" shouted Izumi  
  
"Spirit evolution! Wolfmon!" shouted Kouji  
  
"Hurry up" said Wolfmon jumping on the roof then to another roof  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can" said Fairymon  
  
"We're here" said Wolfmon turning back to Kouji. Fairymon was turning back to Izumi  
  
" Kouji? Izumi? How did you get here fast?" said Sakura  
  
" Um...uh..." stuttered Izumi  
  
"We found a shortcut" said Kouji calmly  
  
"I'll meet you guys back here at lunch" said Sakura walking in class  
  
"She sound nice" said Izumi  
  
" I still don't trust her" said Kouji (Kouji reminds me of Syaoran)  
**  
With Sakura**  
  
"I'm finally here" said Sakura  
  
"Late again Sakura?" said Meilin  
  
"I bump into some people" said Sakura  
  
"Who?" said Tomoyo  
  
"A boy name Kouji, and a girl name Izumi" said Sakura  
  
"A boy?" said Syaoran jealousy running through his veins  
  
"He reminds me of you Syaoran, except he has blue eyes and blue hair like you Eriol. Also a blue bandana" said Sakura  
  
"A boy acts like Syaoran, that's hard to find" joked Meilin. Syaoran shot a glare to Meilin  
  
"And the girl, she reminds me of you Tomoyo. Well kinda, She looks Italian, she has light pink (or is it purple?) shirt with a pink hat. A blue and white stripe shirt with a purple skirt" said Sakura  
  
"She reminds me of you Sakura" said Tomoyo  
  
"We're meeting them at lunch" said Sakura  
  
"great" said the ccs gang except for Syaoran. The bell rang  
**  
With the digidestined  
**  
" What did you do to them?" said Vritramon angrily  
  
"Put them where you can't find them, lets finish this battle" said Ziramon  
  
"No, Kouji, Izumi" said Vritramon  
  
**With Kozumi (I'm lazy okay)**  
  
Kouji was up the tree sitting in a tree branch while Izumi was on the ground looking up at him  
  
" When do you think they'll be out?" said Izumi  
  
"Three, two, one" said Kouji  
  
"Now" said Kouji  
  
Then a bunch of kids went to them  
  
"Wow, Kouji how did you know?" said Izumi. Kouji didn't replied  
  
"Hmp!" said Izumi angrily  
  
"Izumi!" said Sakura running towards them  
  
" Where's Kouji?" said Sakura  
  
"Who?" said Izumi pretending she doesn't know him  
  
"The boy that was with you this morning" said Sakura  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but I do not know a Kouji" said Izumi kicking the tree.  
  
"Hey!" said Kouji falling down  
  
"Oh there you are Kouji" said Izumi  
  
" Very funny Izumi" said Kouji sarcastically  
  
"Are you guys a couple or something?" said Sakura  
  
"Him/her?" shouted Kouji and Izumi together  
  
"No way!" shout Kouji and Izumi blushing making them wince  
  
"Stop saying what I'm saying!" said Kouji and Izumi  
  
"Stop that!" shouted Kouji and Izumi  
  
'looks like another couple to matchmake eh Eriol?' thought Tomoyo telepathically  
  
"No way Tomoyo, I don't think they like each other" telepathically Syaoran  
  
" What about you and Sakura? You guys didn't like each other first but you got together" telepathically Eriol  
  
"Uh well" telepathically Sakura and Syaoran stuttering  
  
"Will you guys don't leave me out?!" shouting Meilin telepathic  
  
"If Junpei is here, he would probably get tantrum" said Kouji  
  
" Takuya, Tomoki, and Kouichi would love watching this good thing they are not here" said Izumi  
  
"Um... who's Takuya, Tomoki, Kouichi and Junpei?" said Sakura  
  
"They're our friends and Kouichi is Kouji's....." said Izumi. Kouji cleared his throat  
  
"Um...just wait for a moment" said Izumi pulling him back of the tree  
  
"What are you doing?" said Izumi  
  
" I know something is wrong about them" said Kouji. The ccs gang were listening to their conversation  
  
"What do you think it is?" said Izumi  
  
"I don't know, but I think I felt magic towards them when we arguing" said Kouji  
  
**the ccs gang sweatdrop**  
  
"What are we going do?!" Thought the ccs gang  
  
"How would you know? What about the battle with Ye...? "said Izumi  
  
"I felt it again, they're behind us aren't they?" said Kouji interrupting  
  
"Yea" said Izumi looking behind them  
  
"We were looking what you were doing" said Sakura sweatdropping even more  
  
"How do you know about all of this? Do you have magic?" said Syaoran shooting a glare at Kouji but he glared back. Everybody sweatdrop  
  
"Um...guys aren't you going back?" said Izumi  
  
"Oh no! We're late!" shouted the ccs gang running to the school  
  
"Izumi you almost blabbed about us" said Kouji  
  
"I seriously don't know about them behind us" said Izumi  
  
"Be careful next time Mi-Chan, I mean Izumi" stuttered Kouji  
  
"Mi-Chan? Hey I got an idea, why don't I call you Ji-kun and you can call me Mi-Chan?" said Izumi  
  
"Uh...sure" said Kouji sweatdrop about the nickname  
  
"Syaoran do you think they have magic?" said Sakura  
  
"Yea, I felt their aura" said Syaoran  
  
" I thought we were the only one who suppose to have magic" said Meilin  
  
"You don't think they're evil? Do you?" said Sakura  
  
"They look nice to be evil" said Tomoyo  
  
" But just in case lets keep our guard" said Syaoran. They all nodded. The school ended (Wow that was fast!)  
  
"Kouji, Izumi can we talk to you?" said Sakura  
  
"Sure Sakura, what is it?" said Izumi  
  
"Do you guys have magic?" said Sakura  
  
"No, why?" said Izumi nervously  
  
"We felt something that points to you" said Meilin  
  
"What do you mean?" said Izumi  
  
"They think we have magic" said Kouji  
  
"But we don't" said Izumi  
  
**The next day**  
  
"Class meet Kouji Minamoto and Izumi orimoto" said the teacher. Kouji and Izumi walked in, almost (Not Syaoran or Eriol) all the boys whistled when Izumi walked in and almost (Not Meilin, Tomoyo, or Sakura) sighed dreamly when Kouji walked in  
  
" What are they doing here?" whisper Syaoran  
  
"You can seat with the two empty chairs near the end" said the teacher  
  
" I hate this uniform why we are here?" whisper Kouji  
  
What else do we do Kouji?" said Izumi. Kouji sigh as they walk to their seat  
  
(It gets boring so school ends)  
  
**With the digidestined**  
  
"It's been a hard battle digidestined but I have to end this, Vritramon, Bolgmon, Blizzarmon, Kaiserleomon, unleash your darkness! Dark Vritramon, Black Bolgmon, Night Blizzarmon, Velgrmon come and go to where the others are! Dimension Twirl!" shout Ziramon. The dark Vritramon, Black Bolgmon, Night Blizzarmon, and Velgrmon went to the portal  
  
"We have to go to the portal before it's too late!" shout Vritramon. He went in and so is the others  
  
"Digidestined Danger will follow you, Dusk Garurumon (Who looks like Ancient Garurumon) and Gloom Irismon (Who looks like Ancient Irismon) go and find the digidestined Dimension Twirl!" shout Ziramon. The dark digimon went into the portal.  
  
**With the CCS gang**  
  
They walk to Tomoyo's house. When they got there they turn on the tv  
  
"We thought there was....Look at the television, there's monster!" said Tomoyo.  
  
Kouji and Izumi look at the TV, that wasn't monster, those are digimon!  
  
"Kouji, Izumi where are you?" said the dark Vritramon in the TV  
  
"Kouji, Izumi? You know those monster?" said Sakura  
  
"Not right now Sakura, we have to go" said Izumi. Kouji and Izumi running towards the dark digimon  
  
" Spirit.....Evolution! Shutumon!" shouted Izumi  
  
" Spirit.....Evolution! Garmmon!" shouted Kouji  
  
**End**  
  
Takuya: It's not a cliffhanger, I'm tired  
  
Me: Good job Takuya  
  
Tomoki: Your first story  
  
Takuya: Can I eat?  
  
Izumi: There's no more  
  
Takuya: W-what?  
  
Koyui: Sorry Takuya  
  
Kouichi: Don't feel bad  
  
Takuya: But I'm hungry  
  
Me: There's more tomorrow  
  
Takuya: Here's a preview of tomorrow  
  
**PREVIEW**  
"Please welcome Junpei, Takuya, Kouichi" said the teacher  
  
"Oh no" whisper Kouji  
  
"Come on Kouji, I don't think it'll be that bad" whisper Izumi to Kouji  
  
"Izumi here I am!" shouted Junpei making everybody wince  
  
"But maybe you're right" whisper Izumi sweatdropping  
  
Takuya: That's enough for now  
  
All: See ya!  
  
Kero: I get cake if I say this Review! And more cake if you guys review


	2. Ki Aku is who

Takuya: Now?  
  
Me: Yea start the story  
  
Takuya: When do I rest?  
  
Me: It's your story not mine  
  
Takuya: Shoot  
  
Tomoki: Start now by saying the disclaimer  
  
Takuya: We don't own CCS or digimon  
  
Kero: WAIT!  
  
Takuya: What Kero?  
  
Kero: Where's my cake? A lot of people review you know  
  
Takuya: There's goes my allowance (Calls the bakery) A large cake stat! (Hangs up) It's coming  
  
Kero: Ya! Now start the story  
  
Note: Kouji and Izumi know where the ccs gang house is. Don't ask why  
  
Summary: In this chapter Takuya and the others meet Kouji and Izumi. At the end of the chapter well you might know if you read  
  
Last time on digimon: Vritramon, Bolgmon, Blizzarmon, Kaiserleomon, unleash your darkness! Dark Vritramon, Black Bolgmon, Night Blizzarmon, Velgrmon come and go to where the others are! Dimension Twirl!" shout Ziramon. The dark Vritramon, Black Bolgmon, Night Blizzarmon, and Velgrmon went to the portal  
  
" We have to go to the portal before it's too late!" shout Vritramon. He went in and so is the others " Digidestined Danger will follow you, Dusk Garurumon (Who looks like Ancient Garurumon) and Gloom Irismon (Who looks like Ancient Irismon) go and find the digidestined Dimension Twirl!" shout Ziramon. The dark digimon went into the portal.  
  
" Spirit...Evolution! Shutumon!" shouted Izumi

" Spirit...Evolution! Garmmon!" shouted Kouji  
  
**The reincarnation  
  
Begin chapter two  
**  
The two digimon ran towards the battle  
  
" Shutumon did you saw the digimon?" said Garmmon  
  
" They look like the others" said Shutumon  
  
" It's Ziramon I know it, it the only digimon that can do this" said Garmmon

" This is worser then the battle of Cherubimon (Spelling?)" said Shutumon. They arrived the battle and saw Vritramon, Bolgmon, Blizzarmon, and Kaiserleomon battling the dark digimon  
  
" Kouji! Izumi! Can you give us a little help?" said Vritramon  
**  
With the ccs gang**  
  
The ccs gang went to Tomoyo's house (or should I call it mansion) and turn on the news

" And there are more monster but they're not attacking the city. They look like they are helping us" said the woman in the TV (Yuri)  
  
" Kouji! Izumi! Can you give us a little help?" said Vritramon  
  
" Takuya, watch out!" shout Garmmon while Night Blizzarmon attack him  
  
" Did you guys see that?" said Sakura  
  
" They said they don't have magic" said Meilin  
  
" they turn into something else" said Syaoran " Like an animal" said Eriol

" That has powers?" said Tomoyo  
**  
During the battle **

" Takuya, watch out!" shout Garmmon while Night Blizzarmon attack him but he blocked it

" Tomoki, watch out for Velgrmon" said Shutumon. Blizzarmon saw Velgrmon trying to him but he blocked it

" Thanks Shutumon" said Blizzarmon. Then all except Blizzarmon stopped attacking

" Night Blizzarmon, finish this later, master is calling us" said Black Bolgmon. They all disappear and the digidestined turn back to their normal self  
  
" Kouji, Izumi we're finally here" said Takuya

" Why are you guys dress like that?" said Kouichi (They are still wearing the uniforms)

" No reason" said Izumi sweatdropping

" Lets go back to the digital world" said Takuya

" One thing" said Kouji

" What is it?" said Takuya

" We can't go back because we don't know how" said Kouji with his eyes close  
  
" Uh.right, we'll find out somehow" said Takuya sweatdropping

" Where are we going to live? Where is this place anyway?" said Junpei

" You're not staying with me" said Izumi. Suddenly she realize what she said (If anybody doesn't know, Izumi and Kouji are staying at Tomoyo's mansion)

" Ji-kun help me" whisper Izumi to Kouji " Not my fault you blabbed"

Izumi was getting nervous and sweatdrop at the same time

" Where are you staying?" said Kouichi looking at the both of them

" Well we have to go, see ya guys" said Izumi quickly dragging Kouji with her  
  
" Kouji, you better let go of Izumi right now!" shouted Junpei to Kouji making everybody including Kouji sweatdrop

" What do we do now guys?" said Takuya

" Guess we have to live like the digital way" said Tomoki

" Or we could go to school" said Kouichi pointing at Tomeda school

" School?!" shouted Takuya and Junpei

" What about me?" said Tomoki

" I guess you're not going to school. You can have the day off tomorrow. It's getting late, there's a park" said Kouichi pointing at the park

" Why not somewhere comfortable?" said Junpei

" You have money?" said Kouichi. Everybody shook their heads so they slept in the park where is cold, windy, and uncomfortable  
  
**With the CCS gang **

" Hi guys" said Izumi panting. Kouji was just standing there

" Did you guys change into that monster in the TV?" said Sakura

" Uh, well.maybe we.." stuttered Izumi. Izumi had a hard time explaining the CCS gang that they change into digimon

" Yes we did" said Kouji calmly

" Ji-kun! You told our secret out" said Izumi. Kouji didn't say anything

" You guys said you don't have magic" said Meilin

" We don't, we change into digimon" said Izumi

" Digimon?" said the ccs gang. Izumi got more nervous than Kouji start talking

" Digimon are like animals except they talk and can do many damage. There are good digimon and bad digimon. We change into the digimon like you see in the TV. We were the legendary warriors trying to protect the digital world but then a digimon name Ziramon put us in your world" explained Kouji  
  
" That Ziramon didn't put you guys as an accident" said Sakura "

What do you mean Sakura?" said Syaoran

" Last night, I had a dream, a dream that an evil sorcerer came with an animal named Yeurimon. I heard them talking about digidestined. They join together then Yeurimon change into another animal bigger than him. The sorcerer looked familiar, I think he's Zen Ki Aku, Clow reed's half brother" said Sakura  
  
" Zen Ki Aku is dead Sakura, he disappear a long time ago" said Syaoran

" Unless he was reincarnate like me" said Eriol

" What does he look like Sakura?" said Tomoyo

" He had dark blue hair with blue eyes. He wore a hat that's all I remember" said Sakura

" That's him alright, but who is he reincarnate?" said Eriol

" If that guy and Ziramon working together that means trouble" said Izumi.

" Tomoyo, which room do we have?" said Izumi

" Izumi, your room is next to Kouji which is near my room" said Tomoyo. Izumi and Kouji went up to their room

" I'll see you guys later, it's getting late" said Eriol

" We'll meet at your house tomorrow after school to know the information of Zen Ki Aku" said Sakura. Everybody went home except Tomoyo (Duh! It's her house)  
  
**The digidestined**

" It's getting really cold" said Junpei. Tomoki, Takuya, and Junpei are cold of the weather

" Kouichi how are you not cold?" said Takuya

" I'm use to it. You guys should be too since you did went to the digital world" said Kouichi

" I think the weather is worser than battling Cherubimon and Yeurimon together" said Junpei

" We should have stay where Izumi and Kouji are staying" said Takuya  
  
Tomorrow morning (6:30)

" I'm still sleepy" said Izumi

" Come on Mi-Chan, we have to go to school" said Kouji

" It's too early" said Izumi

" At least no one will see us spirit evolve" said Kouji

" Well that is a good idea Ji-kun!" said Izumi

" Now lets go" said Kouji

" Spirit evolution! Wolfmon!" said Kouji

" Spirit evolution! Fairymon!" said Izumi. Wolfmon went up in the roof and jump on another and another and Fairymon, she's flying. They arrived at school early (way early to me)  
  
**Izumi's POV **

I was getting bored. I decide to sleep, my eyes were getting heavy. I fell asleep  
  
**Kouji's POV **

Mi-Chan, I mean Izumi is asleep. It's not her fault, it is 6:40, might as well go to sleep too. I slept next to Izumi  
  
**an hour past**  
  
At Tomoyo's house " I guess Izumi and Kouji gone to school already" said Tomoyo. Then she shrugged. She went out of the house and went to school. When she arrived to school she saw something unbelievable with Izumi and Kouji  
  
**Tomoyo's POV **

I saw the unbelievable thing. I saw Izumi and Kouji sleeping together. With Izumi's head on Kouji's shoulder and Kouji arm on Izumi's waist. I was excited about Kouji and Izumi, I decided to Blackmail. I took my camera out and took the picture of Kouji and Izumi. Then they woke up, I wonder what makes wake them up. The flash! I forgot to turn off the flash of the camera. Oh no..  
  
**Izumi's POV **

What.what happened? I fell asleep and now I see Tomoyo here. She has a grin on her face wonder why. I felt warm I look who is next to me..It was Kouji! Oh no, Tomoyo must have saw it, she has a camera! Kouji and I look each other and then we apart. That was embarrassing, I felt my cheeks getting hot  
  
**Kouji's POV  
**Oh great! I fell asleep than I see Tomoyo there, with a camera on her hands. I wonder why, I felt warm and look who's beside me. It was Izumi! Izumi and I look each other and then we apart the same time. I felt my cheeks getting hot so I hide it. It took me a minute to recover  
  
**Reader's POV  
**" Tomoyo you didn't see that did you?" said Izumi

" See what? Of you guys sleeping with each other" said Tomoyo

" You did see that! Don't tell anybody plz!" said Izumi. Tomoyo had a grin on her face again

" Let see, maybe, Hm. I'll just keep it to myself but I might slip it out" said Tomoyo. Then the bell ring, we went to our seat and everybody went in the class. Eriol saw the look in Tomoyo's eyes. 'Another blackmail' thought Eriol  
  
" Tomoyo tell me" whisper Eriol

" Tell you what?" said Tomoyo innocently

" I know that look, tell me, is it about Kouji and Izumi?" said Eriol (Ding! Eriol got it right)

" You got it" said Tomoyo with a grin on her face. Izumi and Kouji saw Tomoyo talking to Eriol. 'Oh no, At least it's not getting worser' thought Kouji  
  
" Class I have an announcement" said the teacher (Yami) Still the kids kept talking

" class." said Yami. And still the kids kept talking

" BE QUIET!" shouted Yami, and the kids kept silence

" Please welcome Junpei, Takuya, Kouichi" said Yami

" Oh no" whisper Kouji

" Come on Kouji, I don't think it'll be that bad" whisper Izumi to Kouji

" Izumi here I am!" shouted Junpei making everybody wince

" But maybe you're right" whisper Izumi sweatdropping. Kouji thought 'this nightmare is just getting started'  
  
" Junpei, don't shout" said Yami. They went to their seat. Here are the new orders: Sakura Tomoyo Junpei Syaoran Eriol Kouichi Izumi Kouji Takuya  
  
' That Kouichi looks like Kouji' thought the ccs gang

' Kouichi, he looks like the guy in my dream' thought Sakura  
  
" I wanted to seat next to Izumi but Kouji's seating there" said Junpei.

'But these girls are pretty as Izumi' thought Junpei smirking. Kouichi and Takuya looked at Junpei and thought ' oh no' and then sighed  
  
" Hey girls my name is Junpei what's yours?" said Junpei

" My name is Sakura and her name is Tomoyo" said Sakura smiling

" Would you girls be interested go with me at the moon festival?" said Junpei hoping that they will say yes

" Sorry, we're going with Syaoran and Eriol" said Tomoyo

" Who are they?" said Junpei sadly

" Behind us" said Sakura. Syaoran had a grin on his face and Eriol had his trademark smile.  
  
' If they were gone I would have got them' thought Junpei

Kouichi said to Eriol " Junpei never had luck with girls"

Eriol smiled and said " He likes that Izumi girl right?"

" How did you know?" said Kouichi. Eriol just smiled as an answer. The bell rang (I want to go to that school. No trouble at all)  
  
" Tomoki you here?" shouted Takuya

" Right here Onii-Chan" said Tomoki walking towards him

" Kouji! Izumi! We didn't know you would go to this school" said Takuya

" We didn't too" said Izumi. Izumi thought ' If we did then we wouldn't ever go there'

" Izumi, Kouji do you know them?" said Sakura

" Yea, they turn into digimon like us too" said Kouji. Takuya, Tomoki, Kouichi, and Junpei thought 'WHAT IS HE DOING?!'  
  
" We wish no one remember about it" said Izumi

" Sakura, why don't you use the erase card to erase the peoples memory?" said Tomoyo

" Good idea Tomoyo" said Sakura getting her key out

" Wait!" shout Tomoyo

" What?" said Sakura  
  
" I left my camera at home" said Tomoyo. All of them except the digidestined sweatdrop

" I have a camera dear" said Eriol holding a camera. Tomoyo got starry eye and said

" Thank you Eriol" said Tomoyo kissing Eriol on the cheek. Junpei frown and thought 'there goes my chance' (Junpei doesn't even know Tomoyo and yet tries to impress her)  
  
"Key with the power of my Star! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you as your master! Release!" chanted Sakura. The key turn into a wand and Syaoran spoke up

" Sakura, there are people here" Sakura looked around and said

" Better use Sleep, Sleep card make all the people around us to go to sleep" said Sakura. The sleep card went around the ccs kids and Kouji and Izumi to make all the people asleep.  
  
" Next the erase card" said Sakura.

" Erase, Erase all the people memory in Tomeda about the digimon!" shouted Sakura. Erase did what it had done

" Great job Erase, Sleep" said Sakura. Kouji and Izumi sweatdrop when they heard somebody snoring behind them

" What is it you guys?" said Sakura

" You made Takuya and the others asleep too" said Kouji. The CCS look at the other digidestined and they anime fall.

" Sleep makes them sleep for hours" said Sakura.

"It was a good thing that Sakura did that" whisper Kouji to Izumi. She nodded  
  
" Well, my guest house is full of people already so I'm not taking the others with me" said Tomoyo.

Kouji and Izumi smiled and thought ' Good thing'

" Kouji, Izumi, what are you smiling about? Something happened today this morning" said a grinning Eriol.

Kouji and Izumi blush and mouthed to Tomoyo ' you said you'll won't tell anyone' Tomoyo grin.

" Kouji?" said Sakura

" Yes Sakura?" said Kouji

" Why does Kouichi looks like you?" said Sakura

" He's my older twin brother" said Kouji

" What?" said the ccs gang. Kouji sigh

" I'm tired lets go Mi-Chan" said Kouji walking to Tomoyo's house

" Sure Ji-Kun" said Izumi following Kouji  
  
" Did we hear they say Mi-Chan and Ji-Kun to each other?" said Meilin. They all nodded

" What do we do with Takuya and the others?" said Sakura

" I have one bed guest so I guess I'll share with one of them" said Eriol.

Eriol thought about it ' Takuya, sounds too loud, Tomoki, maybe but he can cause trouble with Suppi and Nakuru, Junpei, no way I know that for sure, Kouichi, well he acts calm I'll choose him I guess'  
  
" I'll choose Kouichi then" said Eriol

" What about the others?" said Tomoyo. They all look at Meilin and Syaoran

" iie! They'll cause trouble" said Meilin and Syaoran

" We can't just leave them here" said Sakura

" How about Syaoran and Meilin take Takuya?" said Tomoyo

" That's fine, he looks calm" said Syaoran

" I'll take Tomoki then" said Sakura

" What about Junpei?" said Tomoyo

" Leave him" said Syaoran

" Syaoran!" scold Sakura  
  
" Fine Hm." said Syaoran. Everybody look at Sakura

" I can't keep him, I already got Tomoki" said Sakura

" I'll take him but if he gets out of control somebody else take it" said Eriol Eriol carried Kouichi with his back and Junpei with his magic. Syaoran and Meilin carried Takuya while Sakura took Tomoki and went to Eriol's house. Tomoyo follow them  
  
" I think I know who Zen Ki Aku got reincarnated" said Sakura

" Who Sakura?" said Meilin

" Kouichi" said Sakura simply

" What?" said the ccs gang  
  
" Feel his aura, it's dark gray the same as Zen Ki Aku" said Sakura (I'm tired of writing Zen Ki Aku [I just wrote it right now] I'll call him Zen) Syaoran and the others felt his aura and was the same as Zen

" He doesn't look evil" said Tomoyo

" Remember when we heard Kouichi the first time" said Eriol. They all nodded  
  
" It was yesterday at lunch when Izumi said something Kouji's. She trailed off after Kouji cleared his throat. The digidestined knows something about Kouichi. Kouji wasn't happy when his brother. We have to talk to them tomorrow" Explain Eriol  
  
" You know anything else about Zen Eriol?" said Tomoyo " Yes, a long time ago, Clow reed's brother, Zen, wasn't really evil. Something or someone made him evil after that one night." trailed Eriol  
  
(Flashback) " Zen, I need your help" said Clow

" What is it Clow?" said Zen

" I need to create the guardians and the Clow book but I need your help with it" said Clow

" No! Don't Clow! There's a prophecy I should have told you" said Zen

" I got to create the book and the guardians. I feel something is after my magic" said Clow

" I have to tell you the prophecy Clow!" yelled Zen  
  
" Zen tell me later, I have to create the book and if you're not going to help me, I'll use all my power then" said Clow

" No Clow!" yelled Zen

" I'm sorry big brother" said Clow (I made Zen older then Clow so Kouichi is older than Eriol)  
  
" Wind, Water, Fire, Earth For the card I frees Create the Clow book with the fifty-two cards I use my magic to create these Four elements, two guardian, fifty-two cards I free my magic." chanted Clow  
  
' I have go to stop him' thought Zen ' use the power of evil' whisper the voice

' I have no choice' thought Zen

" Through the spirit and fear Raise the power of I have known The mind of goodness is not clear For I use the power of darkness Destroy the book of Clow!" shouted Zen. The light of goodness escape his body and darkness replace of the good  
  
' What is Zen doing?' thought Clow

' he's going to destroy the book I can't allow him to do that'

" As the power before me the power that started the seed I seal your fate Zen Reed!" shouted Clow  
  
Zen laugh evilly

" My name is not Zen Reed anymore little brother, my name is Zen Ki Aku" said Zen

" The book of Clow will be destroy" said Zen aim for the book

" Yue! Keroberos! Protect the book!" shouted Clow. Yue came out of the book and so does Kero. But something surprise Clow, Zen fell down on his knees with his hand on his head

" H-help m-me Clow" said Zen

" Zen what's happening?" said Clow

" The power of darkness" said Zen. He got up with his blue eyes change into blank  
  
" Clow reed I cannot harm you, you are my brother, the power of darkness is taking over me. I have to destroy myself" said Zen

" Zen, Don't!" shouted Clow

" You have to hear this prophecy" said Zen. Clow listen  
  
" Power of darkness, Light, Fire, Wind, Thunder, Ice

Something will happen the battle of bad and nice

One of the chosen kids will betray, they will fight

Till the battle of dark and light Brothers will fight

The Clow mistress will use the Clow cards and win

The Clow mistress had cause a sin

A sin to the brothers and their friendship

As one of the brother dies

The other brother cries

The battle of dark and light

Are chosen of the Clow cards for they fight

The battle of the world and the loss of a friend

The world has been save but the evil will not end

As it was just beginning for the ghost

The ghost went to find what he love the most

His friendship will destroy the unknown digimon

The ghost goes back to the beyond but he will not be gone

Love, Friendship, Brothers fought the evil and won" said Zen  
  
(End flashback) " That's part of the prophecy I remember. Then Zen killed himself or he was reincarnated by Kouichi" said Eriol

" The ghost might be Kouichi" said Sakura

" It isn't" said the shadow walking to the light

" Kouji? How did you get here?" said Meilin

" Kouichi is not the reincarnated" said Kouji

" But Kouichi looks like Zen it's got to be him" said Sakura

" It's not Kouichi, it's me" said Kouji

**End **

Takuya: That was fun

Me: Hey I wanted to keep reading

Takuya: Sorry bro but like you said ' it's my story'

Kero: Takuya I love this cake! Takuya: Hehe  
  
Takuya: Here's the next chapter  
  
" It's you" said Kouji glaring at him

" Of course Kouji" said a digimon (Not telling you)

" The curse live in you Kouji" said the digimon

" I might be Zen Ki Aku, but I will never be evil" said Kouji

" Kouji, when I battle you at the first time, you were the one, not Kouichi, you were destined to be evil" said the digimon

" I'm not doing this" said Kouji

" You have no choice Kouji" said the digimon attacking Kouji Kouji cough blood

" Power of darkness let me fuse with the prince of darkness" said the digimon. With a bright light, Kouji and the digimon turn into.  
  
All: bye you guys!

Kero: Plz Review! If you don't Suppi will get the cake then

Spinal: It's Spinal and I don't even like cake!


	3. Flashbacks of Kouichi's past

Me: Finally you updated  
  
Takuya: And some people review too, thank you for that  
  
Me: My email buddy review about you  
  
Takuya: Well let's start  
  
Kero: How about that cake?  
  
Takuya: (Sweatdrop) Sure, here (Throws Kero a piece of cake)  
  
Kero: Thanks Takuya  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or cardcaptor sakura but CLAMP and Toei (I think) own them  
  
Summary: This chapter a digimon and Kouji fuse to Ki Aku. That digimon is well; you have to read it to see. Kouichi has many flashbacks about his life, his guardian, and his friends (other). It's kind of weird when Kouichi got Miko before they went to the real world, but it's my fic so I can mess things up  
  
Last time on digimon: " Power of darkness, Light, Fire, Wind, Thunder, Ice  
Something will happen the battle of bad and nice  
One of the chosen kids will betray, they will fight  
Till the battle of dark and light  
Brothers will fight  
The Clow mistress will use the Clow cards and win  
The Clow mistress had cause a sin  
A sin to the brothers and their friendship  
As one of the brother dies  
The other brother cries  
The battle of dark and light  
Are chosen of the Clow cards for they fight  
The battle of the world and the loss of a friend  
The world has been save but the evil will not end  
As it was just beginning for the ghost  
The ghost went to find what he love the most  
His friendship will destroy the unknown digimon  
The ghost goes back to the beyond but he will not be gone Love, Friendship, Brothers fought the evil and won" said Zen  
  
(End flashback) " That's part of the prophecy I remember. Then Zen killed himself or he was reincarnated by Kouichi" said Eriol  
" The ghost might be Kouichi" said Sakura  
" It isn't" said the shadow walking to the light  
" Kouji? How did you get here?" said Meilin  
" Kouichi is not the reincarnated" said Kouji  
" But Kouichi looks like Zen it's got to be him" said Sakura  
" It's not Kouichi, it's me" said Kouji  
**  
Ki Aku? King of darkness?**  
  
" Kouji? How can it be you? Zen's aura was dark gray like Kouichi" said Sakura  
  
"Zen wasn't the color gray it was blue. Before he was good it was gray but now it's blue" said Kouji  
  
" But Zen looks like Kouichi" said Tomoyo  
  
"Before Zen was evil he look like Kouichi, Eriol, did you remember him when he was evil?" said Kouji  
  
"No, he was cover in darkness" said Eriol  
  
"Exactly, I'm Zen, the prince of darkness" said Kouji  
  
"How can that be Ji-kun?" said Izumi walking in  
  
" What do you mean Izumi?" said Meilin  
  
"Ji-kun is the barrier of light" said Izumi  
  
"I am the barrier of light like Zen" said Kouji  
  
"How do you know you're Zen, Kouji?" said Syaoran  
  
"For the past couple of years I kept dreaming about Clow Reed and Zen...I dreamt it was my past. Zen wasn't evil to begin with, the digimon made him evil by fusing with him" said Kouji  
  
"Fusing? That's impossible, that's not even the Clow mistress can do" said Eriol  
  
"Zen is more powerful then Sakura but he isn't strong against the digimon that fuse with him. Zen found a diary when he discovers that he was stronger than Clow reed" said Kouji. That made everyone surprise even Eriol  
  
"He keep writing on it and the diary wrote him back" said Kouji (Sound familiar? It's in Harry Potter, the chamber of secrets. Ginny wrote stuffs about her in the diary and the diary wrote it back)  
  
"The diary wrote him back?" said Sakura  
  
"The diary was evil, it had the darkness inside of it" said Kouji. Kouji looked at CCS gang and Izumi's face, they were all surprise but he kept continuing  
  
"The dark diary wrote the prophecy about the Clow cards and the future. Zen found out that somebody was after his brother, he doesn't know why, but he figures it was something about the diary. He kept a close watch of his brother, than he said something back making the Clow cards. He went to stop his brother but his brother didn't listen to him. Zen had nothing else to do but the diary spoke to him 'use the power of darkness' after that he did it.  
  
He almost kill the Clow book and Clow reed, until he knows what he is doing. He overcame the power of darkness and tries to kill himself. His brother didn't want that and he said the final word before he was reincarnated  
  
'The power of darkness is the prince of darkness, I am evil and dark, for I am Zen Ki Aku prince of darkness, my brother, my reincarnated will be evil after the digimon that fuse with him. Dark will be there forever, if you destroy dark you will destroy light as well' for that Zen was reincarnated. The evil still lives inside him and now it's inside me" said Kouji  
  
"Zen was once good which is light but he turn dark into evil" said Eriol  
  
"Ji-kun, the prophecy, you'll die" said Izumi  
  
"That's not the full the prophecy, but I can remember part of it" said Kouji. They all listen to Kouji  
  
"The battle of evil begins once again  
  
Digimon has been killed  
  
Nothing has been filled  
  
Digimon and cardcaptors are not suppose to be  
  
Digimon gone chaos, digimon has not been free  
  
Digimon got capture the evil to force the Sakura cards to give  
  
Many digimon have died and many digimon have live  
  
Digidestined went to the forbidden world  
  
The balance has gone wrong  
  
As the digimon dies the world inside had swirl  
  
The ghost has come alive again" finish Kouji  
  
"We are not suppose to go to this world?" said Takuya walking in  
  
"Ziramon plan this, if we go here, it can destroy both worlds" said Kouji. Tomoyo thought ' that prophecy, I remember that, but I'm not sure about it'  
  
" Kouji, how long have you been keeping this?" said Izumi. Kouji was surprise that she didn't say Ji-kun any more  
  
"I been keeping this since I was eleven years old" said Kouji (Sakura, Tomoyo-15, Izumi, Syaoran, Eriol, Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya- 16, Tomoki-13, and Junpei- 17)  
  
"So you been keeping this for five years?" said Takuya  
  
"Yes" said Kouji simply  
  
" But there's more, it's true that Zen had a brother name Clow, but he had a wife" continue Kouji. Kouji looked at the CCS gang's face, Izumi's face, and Takuya's face.  
  
Everybody thought 'Clow had a wife?'  
  
"Who was it Kouji? I don't remember that Clow had a wife" said Eriol  
  
"You couldn't cause she blocked your mind, Eriol, let me continue, her name is Amethyst Reed, before it was Amethyst Amamiya, she had a long black hair with one blue eye and one purple eye. She love Clow and he love her, but Zen was jealous, Zen had a crush on her since he laid his eyes on her.  
  
Many years later, Amethyst and Clow got married, Zen realize that he doesn't love her any more, Zen love the woman that loves him, Zoe Sapphire. Zen and Zoe started dating, but then the diary, change him, Zoe broke him when Zen kiss her cousin, who had black hair with ruby eyes. Zen was control by the diary (Ziramon if you don't know) Amethyst was reincarnated and so is Zoe " said Kouji  
  
Tomoyo thought 'Amamiya? That's my mother maiden name' Tomoyo stare at Eriol 'Maybe I'm her'  
  
" Tomoyo, you are right" said Kouji  
  
"H-how?" said Tomoyo  
  
"As Zen power I can read minds" said Kouji ' Amethyst is the reincarnated of you Tomoyo, It's hard to believe but you and Eriol are destined to be' telepathically Kouji to Tomoyo  
  
"Amamiya, where did I heard that name before?" said Sakura  
  
Tomoyo sweatdrop and thought 'maybe because I told you two days ago. Maybe Amamiya is me, I did have dreams about her when I was ten but I tried to forget it'  
  
'If Amethyst are reincarnated then I have to fall in love with her, I'm Clow reincarnated and who ever she is, Amethyst. No! I only love Tomoyo and no one else' thought Eriol while shaking his head  
  
'Clow had a wife? Poor Eriol' thought Meilin  
  
'Amamiya, I heard that name before, but where? And what about Zoe?' thought Syaoran  
  
' Eriol looks upset' thought Tomoyo frowning ' He only loves me and he doesn't know who is Amethyst reincarnated from, maybe I should tell them'  
  
' No Tomoyo, they have to find for themselves, when you'll battle me, they will know' telepathically Kouji to Tomoyo  
  
' Battle you? Why would we battle you? And what do you meant they will know about me?' telepathically Tomoyo to Kouji. Kouji kept quiet  
  
Izumi looked Tomoyo and Kouji  
  
' They're talking without speaking, I wish I could hear them' thought Izumi  
  
' I don't know a lot of magic and reincarnating stuff but I can tell this means trouble' thought Takuya  
  
"Minna-san, I think we should get ready for anything" said Sakura  
  
' I should know, why was I'm the prince of darkness? It's my destiny, how can this be my destiny? Prince of darkness, I'm the barrier of light, maybe it is destiny, but I sure all of the three angels are wrong (Destiny, Hope, and Fate)' thought Kouji  
  
"We can do this, we've gone to bad stuff before we can win this guy" said Meilin. Everybody agree except Kouji  
  
"Let's go home" said Izumi. Tomoyo and Izumi went together in the limo, Sakura brought Tomoki home, and Syaoran, Takuya, and Meilin went home.  
  
"Kouji you want to go with us?" said Izumi  
  
"I'll walk home" said Kouji coldly  
  
"Are you sure Kouji? It's dark and it's kind of far away" said Izumi worrying  
  
"I'll be fine" said Kouji  
  
"Okay Kouji" said Izumi. Izumi and Tomoyo went home  
  
With Kouji  
  
"Face it, it's my destiny, but I promise myself I will not hurt my friends or anybody" said Kouji  
  
" Muhahahahahaha!" shouted a digimon  
  
"Show yourself" said Kouji. The digimon went out of the shadow and it was...  
  
The digimon was Duskmon  
  
"It's you" said Kouji glaring at him  
  
"Of course Kouji" said a Duskmon  
  
"The curse live in you Kouji" said Duskmon  
  
"I might be Zen Ki Aku, but I will never be evil" said Kouji  
  
"Kouji, when I battle you at the first time, you were the one, not Kouichi, you were destined to be evil" said Duskmon  
  
"I'm not doing this" said Kouji  
  
"You have no choice Kouji" said Duskmon attacking Kouji, Kouji cough blood  
  
"Power of darkness let me fuse with the prince of darkness" said Duskmon. With a bright light, Kouji and the digimon turn into...  
  
"KI AKU!" shouted Duskmon. Ki Aku looks the same as Kouji except he doesn't have his bandana, his eyes are green instead of blue, and his jacket is all black  
  
"The digidestined will be gone," said Ki Aku coldly  
  
**With Izumi and Tomoyo**  
  
"What's wrong Izumi?" said Tomoyo  
  
"I think something bad has happen to Kouji" said Izumi  
  
"Izumi you don't have to worry about that, I'm sure Kouji's fine, he said so himself" said Tomoyo.

Izumi thought ' I'm sure he's fine, but why do I feel that something happen to him?'  
  
**At Eriol's house**  
  
"Where am I?" said Kouichi waking up  
  
" You're at my house Kouichi" said Eriol  
  
"Something's wrong with Kouji" said Kouichi  
  
"What do you mean?" demand Eriol  
  
"I'm his brother, I can feel something is wrong with him" said Kouichi. Eriol wasn't sure about that but he felt Kouji's Aura it change into the same color of Zen Ki Aku but it was darker  
  
"You're right, but I don't know where he is" said Eriol  
  
**At Syaoran's apartment  
**  
" Something's wrong" said Syaoran  
  
"What is it Syaoran?" said Meilin  
  
"Kouji's aura change I better contact Sakura" said Syaoran dialing the phone  
  
**At Sakura's house**  
  
" Kouji's aura change" said Sakura to Kero  
  
"It's different than Zen it's darker" said Kero  
  
**Ring, Ring, Ring**  
  
"Syaoran?" said Sakura  
  
"Did you feel that?" said Syaoran  
  
"Yes, something's wrong can you track his aura Syaoran?" said Sakura  
**  
With Kouji (or Ki Aku)**  
  
"They know something" said Ki Aku. Ki Aku muttered something  
  
"Now they will see the darkness prevail again!" said Ki Aku evilly  
**  
At Sakura's house**  
  
" The aura disappear Sakura" said Syaoran  
  
"I know, we better contact the others" said Sakura  
  
"Bye Ying Hua" said Syaoran. Sakura blush at the remark  
  
"Bye Xiao-lang" said Sakura (I don't know Syaoran tell me if I'm wrong)  
  
They both hang at phone up  
  
**With Ki **(I like that name so I'll call him Ki [plus I'm lazy] it's better than with the Aku at the end)  
  
"Kouji, it is your destiny us together" said Duskmon.  
  
' The only person who I want to be is my Izumi-Chan whoa! Where did that come from? Izumi-Chan? And when is it her? This hurts my brain' thought Kouji  
  
' Kouji likes Izumi, pitiful, but I can make him surrender to the evil and his body will be mine' thought Duskmon  
  
At Tomoyo's house  
  
"I definitely felt evil" whisper Tomoyo. ' I know something happened to Kouji. I don't have magic but I can feel something's wrong' thought Izumi  
  
' Poor Izumi, She love him. Kouji being the prince of darkness from his past life' thought Tomoyo. Then something hit her (As an idea) ' Izumi? Zoe? They're reincarnated too! But about the past when Zen kiss another woman, the other person is Meilin!' thought Tomoyo ' oh no'  
  
Something flashes in her mind  
  
_"Kouji what are you doing?!" shouted Izumi with tears on her eyes  
  
"What do you think Izumi? You can see" said Kouji (Ki Aku) grinning  
  
"Izumi I didn't mean this to happen I only want to..." said Meilin but Izumi interrupt  
  
"I can see what is going on, I thought you love me Kouji but I think you don't" said Izumi running away  
  
_(Note: This is in the next chapter)  
  
Then Tomoyo got distract when Izumi interrupted her  
  
"Tomoyo are you okay?" said Izumi  
  
"Yea I'm fine" said Tomoyo. Tomoyo thought ' What was that? It's feels like I can predict the future'  
  
Then a loud boom can from the living room  
  
"Kouji!" shouted Izumi hugging him  
  
"I'm okay Izumi" said Kouji but inside he was planning something  
  
' Soon I will get Kouji surrender to the evil and Ziramon will do everything accord to plan' thought Duskmon  
  
' I can't hurt Izumi but what can I do?' thought Kouji  
  
' Kouji's back! I thought something happen to him he looks fine to me but why do I get the feeling something wrong with him?' thought Izumi  
  
' I hope that vision in my head was wrong, why did I have that vision? The future is always changing' thought Tomoyo  
  
"Let's go to bed" said Izumi (Not together!)  
  
"Sure bye Izumi" said Kouji. Izumi thought ' Izumi? He said he'll call me Mi-Chan something's wrong but I'm sure that will past'  
  
' She suspects something, I got to keep it in low' thought Duskmon  
**  
The next day**  
  
Tomoyo thought what happen last night so she went to Eriol's house  
  
"Tomoyo what are you doing here?" said Eriol  
  
"Eriol I'm scared" said Tomoyo  
  
"What is it Tenshi? (Angel)" said Eriol  
  
"I been having these dreams and vision" said Tomoyo  
  
"Vision? What kind of Vision?" said Eriol. He thought ' The only person who can have vision is Amethyst. I read it about her also I dreamt about her last night'  
  
**Flash back**  
  
Eriol was in a place in darkness with dark clouds on the top  
  
"Clow..." whisper a voice  
  
"Who's there?" said Eriol  
  
"Clow...Evil will come" said the voice again  
  
"Evil? Who are you?!" shouted Eriol  
  
"It's me Clow, Amethyst" said the voice  
  
"Where are you?" said Eriol (In Clow's voice)  
  
" I'm in another body Clow, I been reincarnated" said Amethyst. Then Eriol's voice change the same voice as before  
  
"By who?" said Eriol. The dark cloud spell out T...O... Then it stops. The place shook  
  
"What's happing?" said Eriol  
  
" I had vision Clow, something will happen, The Forbidden world...Things have been repeat you have to stop the prophecy" said Amethyst then the voice was gone  
  
Eriol (In Clow's voice) shouting " AMETHYST!"  
  
**End Flash back**  
  
"I saw Kouji there with Meilin. Izumi walked in when they were making out" said Tomoyo with tears on her eyes  
  
"That's not Kouji at all" said Eriol  
  
"Something's bad going to happen to Kouji" said Tomoyo sobbing quietly. Then she collapse  
  
"Tomoyo..." said Eriol catching her. He thought ' What's going on?'  
  
Kouichi heard everything and thought ' The prophecy has began, Mikomi warn me about this'  
  
Kouichi think of the time he met Mikomi  
  
**Flash back**  
  
(When Kouichi was eleven)  
  
Kouichi went down Kouichi's basement (I don't think Kouichi has a basement but in this fic he does)  
  
He heard some unusual noises  
  
"What is this?" said Kouichi open a diary mark MIKOMI with gold letters. Suddenly a little tiger with wings (Think of Keroberos except he has stripes and looks like a tiger)  
  
"Who are you?!" shouted Kouichi  
  
"My name is Mikomi master" said Mikomi bowing down to him  
  
"I'm not a master" said Kouichi  
  
"You've freed me master" said Mikomi  
  
"Stop calling me that" said Kouichi  
  
" What's your name?" said Mikomi  
  
"My name is Kouichi" said Kouichi  
  
"Kouichi-sama" said Mikomi  
  
"Stop that" said Kouichi  
  
"Soon Kouyuu will come" said Mikomi  
  
"Who's Kouyuu?" said Kouichi  
  
"Your other guardian" said Mikomi  
  
"Guardian?" said Kouichi  
  
" I have to explain to him like the other boy" said Mikomi  
  
" A thousand years ago, a boy who was name Clow created the Clow cards. He create three sun guardian and three moon guardian. The three sun guardians are Keroberos, Spinal Sun, and I, Mikomi Besun. The three moon guardians are Yue, Ruby Moon, and Kouyuu Suro" said Mikomi  
  
" Clow created three guardians? For what?" said Kouichi  
  
" Clow created two guardians, Yue and Kero. Spinal and Ruby were created by a boy name Eriol and me and Kouyuu were created by a boy name Zen Reed" said Mikomi  
  
"Turns out you're his brother" said Mikomi  
  
"I'm his brother?" said Kouichi pointing to himself  
  
"Zen's brother, Kao" said Mikomi  
  
" So Zen has two brothers Kao and Clow" said Kouichi  
  
" That's right" said Mikomi  
  
"And you're my guardian?" said Kouichi. He nodded  
  
"Now time for your ceremony" said Mikomi  
  
"Ceremony?" said Kouichi  
  
"Just trust me...I Mikomi Besun name Kouichi..." said Mikomi. He stop for a minute then he talked again "What's your last name?" Kouichi anime fall  
  
"Kimura" said Kouichi  
  
"Arigato (Thanks), I Mikomi Besun name Kouichi Kimura, the brother of Zen and Clow, to be the master of the element Now!" chanted Mikomi. Kouichi thought ' master of element?'  
  
Kouichi was floating and when he was floating a light shone on him mark a sign on his forehead that has the face of a lion then a horse replace it  
  
"I knew it" said Mikomi  
  
"What is it?" said Kouichi  
  
" The mark of the bravery, you are Kao my old master! Kao how are you?!" shouted Mikomi hugging him  
  
"I thought Zen created you he's your master" said Kouichi  
  
"Zen created me and Kouyuu to be Kao's guardian. He treated us like family instead of guardians and he has the mark of bravery on his forehead when we started the ceremony like you! You're my master!" shouted Mikomi still hugging him  
  
"One, I'm not Kao I'm Kouichi, Two I don't have a mark of the bravery on my forehead, three stop doing that!" said Kouichi  
  
"Fine Kouichi, but you are Kao he is the only one has the mark of the bravery when we started the ceremony. The mark of bravery is one of kind, there are six marks  
  
Fox, for cleverness  
  
Horse, for speed  
  
Wolf, for darkness  
  
Snake, for evil  
  
Lion, for bravery  
  
Dolphin, for intelligence  
  
Kao is a lion, Clow is a dolphin, and Zen is Wolf. We don't know the other three but Eriol the reincarnation of Clow is Fox, and who ever is the reincarnation of Zen is the snake. I guess since you're reincarnation of Kao you must be the horse. I really thought you're Kao you even look like him" said Mikomi  
  
"Miko when do we meet Kouyuu?" said Kouichi  
  
"Miko? Sounds like Keroberos name Kero. Hm... I am like him but Kouyuu, he annoy me always calling me Musi I hated him like Suppi hate Ruby" said Miko  
  
"When do we meet him Miko?" said Kouichi  
  
"When the time you have control your magic" said Miko  
  
"Magic? I don't have magic" said Kouichi  
  
"You do, I can teach you" said Miko  
  
"How?" said Kouichi  
  
"Raise your left hand with the diary and chant ' I, Kouichi, claim the magic of the elements with Kao, as the brother of Zen and Clow, master of elements now!' said Miko. Kouichi raise his left hand with Miko's diary and chanted "I, Kouichi, claim the magic of the elements with Kao, as the brother of the brother of Zen and Clow, master of elements now!"  
  
The diary turn into to a staff with the top has a moon and sun  
  
"What's this?" said Kouichi  
  
"Your staff and soon you will control your master" said Miko  
  
**End flashback  
**  
' I still remember that day and I still hide my magic. My magic is growing stronger then I met Kouyuu my other guardian' thought Kouichi  
  
**Flashback**  
  
(when Kouichi was eleven)  
  
"I finally control my magic. Miko, what's wrong?" said Kouichi. Miko was glowing then his wings started to grow and cover him then the little tiger turn into a grown adult tiger with wings  
  
"Miko?" said Kouichi  
  
" Yes Kouichi it's me, after you learn how to do the elements my magic finally grew and turn into my full self" said Miko  
  
" So this is you your real self?" said Kouichi looking at him  
  
" Yes, now you will face Kouyuu but it's not like when Sakura face Yue this is different. Kouyuu will take all your magic and you have to use without it to pass the test" said Miko  
  
"Test? What test? I didn't even get to study" said Kouichi  
  
"When the moon turns full Kouyuu will appear" said Miko. They wait a while then the moon turn full and a person with black wings came down  
  
"My name is Kouyuu nice to meet you again Miko" said Koyui  
  
"Same to you" said Miko  
  
"I will take your magic now Kouichi let see can you pass the test" said Kouyuu. Kouichi nodded. Kouyuu muttered something then Kouichi felt his energy has been drain  
  
"Began!" shouted Kouyuu. ' What do I do?' thought Kouichi  
  
Kouyuu started to go back to human form. A guy looks like Touya and Syaoran. He looks around eighteen (Izumi: He's so cute! Me: continue the story please) He has messy brown hair with dark emerald eyes, he has a headband on his head (duh!) and a black pants with a cut in the middle. He had a red and black jacket with a yin/yang sign on the back  
  
"My name is Kai Seri, the human form of Kouyuu" said Kouyuu  
  
"But you look like American" said Kouichi  
  
"Even he says I'm American Musi" said Kai  
  
"MY NAME IS MIKOMI!" shouted Miko  
  
"For the test you have to get your magic back" said Kai. Kouichi nodded and thought ' How do I get my magic back?'  
  
Kai smirk, Kouichi tries to get Kai but he fails  
  
"You think you get your magic that way. That's wrong Kouichi" said Kai. Kouichi thought ' I can't lose, I have to remember what Miko taught me'  
  
"Thunder!" shouted Kouichi but nothing came  
  
" I took your magic Kouichi, how dense can you get?" said Kai. Kouichi growl then he close his eyes and muttered something. A horse came in his forehead  
  
"Speed!" shouted Kouichi running toward him but Kai dodge it  
  
"You can't get me, you have to think something else better" said Kai smirking  
  
Kouichi was breathing hardly  
  
"I got it!" said Kouichi ' but it's risky' thought Kouichi  
  
"You're not going to do it fine, Fire!" shouted Kai then a blast hit Kouichi. Kouichi yelled in pain  
  
"You're pathetic Kimura" said Kai coldly  
  
"I am not" said Kouichi through gritted teeth  
  
" Soon you will not remember anything, you are not the true master" said Kai. Kouichi close his eyes  
  
"Kouichi you can do it!" shouted Miko  
  
"I can do it, I know I can" whisper Kouichi. Kouichi thought ' How can I get to him? I can't even get to my brother'  
  
Kouichi's eyes turn into fiery red  
  
" That's it! I had enough with you Kai!" shouted Kouichi  
  
" You will not past this test, you will forget soon enough, don't even try" said Kai smirking. Kouichi clench his fist but then he relax  
  
"Let's see, Kai" whisper Kouichi smirking back at him. Kai thought ' What's he doing?'  
  
"Master of element, Wind, trap Kai Seri" said Kouichi but nothing came  
  
" You fool! I took your magic" said Kai  
  
"Ewig Schlaf!" shouted Kouichi then a blast hit Kai but he recovered  
  
"I took all your magic! How is that possible?!" growl Kai  
  
" You did take my magic but you didn't take my power" said Kouichi  
  
"You're power? I guess I underestimate you" said Kai  
  
"Why don't you give my magic back and you can turn into your guardian form and fight me?" said Kouichi smirking  
  
"You have the bravery like Kao but you're not like him I accept your challenge" said Kai. Kai muttered something and Kouichi felt his energy is back again  
  
"My other form is stronger than this form, you will not beat me Kouichi" said Kai. Kai turn into Kouyuu again  
  
"Let's began" said Kouichi  
  
Kouyuu started to attack him while Kouichi was muttering something. Kouichi disappear when he was about attack him. Kouyuu thought ' Where did he go?'  
  
"I'm right here Kouyuu and I will beat you in one shot" said Kouichi. Kouichi thought ' What am I doing? This is when I fought with my brother'  
  
"Aren't you going to finish me Kouichi?" said Kouyuu  
  
"No, I'll spare you but did I pass the test?" said Kouichi  
  
"You pass, it's like years ago when I battle Kao" said Kouyuu smiling  
  
"We'll be friends not master and guardian" said Kouichi  
  
"You're Kao my old master!" shouted Kouyuu hugging him. Kouichi and Mikomi sweatdrop  
  
" I'm not Kao, my name is Kouichi Kimura Kouyuu" said Kouichi  
  
" You have my name as your last name?" said Kouyuu  
  
"No Kouyuu just change back to Kai" said Kouichi  
  
"Of course master" said Kouyuu  
  
"You didn't listen to me a second ago" said Kouichi  
  
"Nani?" said Kouyuu  
  
"Never mind just change back to Kai" said Kouichi (Me: I like this fic) Kouyuu change back to Kai  
  
"Your name is Kai Seri, you're eighteen and you will get the information from Yukito, who is Yue, and Nakuru, who is Ruby. You'll have to get the magic from Touya Kinomoto, we might need it" said Miko  
  
"Okay Musi" said Kai  
  
"Even as a human you're annoying! ARG!" shouted Miko  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
' It was funny with Miko and Kai together. We still haven't told anybody about us, until Mizu found out' thought Kouichi  
  
**Flashback**  
  
(This is when Kouichi left Japan and into England)  
  
(Kouichi's house)  
  
"Kouichi, where were you last night?" said Mizu. Kouichi thought ' Trying to get the fire element'  
  
" Somewhere" said Kouichi  
  
"Looks like you were trying to get the element" said Mizu. Kouichi thought ' How did she know?'  
  
"What do you mean?" said Kouichi  
  
" Kouichi, you can't trick me, I'm your friend for two years, and I know what you're up too. So can I come with you during your elements?" said Mizu. Kouichi sweatdrop  
  
"Sure Mizu but it will be dangerous" said Kouichi  
  
"Can you do one?" said Mizu  
  
"I'm not..." said Kouichi  
  
"Please?" said Mizu doing puppy eyes  
  
"Uh...Hai" said Kouichi. Kouichi thought ' I hate those puppy eyes always get me'  
  
" You know I'm English I don't know your Japanese words" said Mizu  
  
"Sure" said Kouichi  
  
"Great!" shouted Mizu  
  
"Element Time Freeze us in time!" shouted Kouichi then everything stop, the clock weren't moving, and the cars stop, and the neighbor hood dog were quiet  
  
"That was so cool Kouichi can you do more?" said Mizu  
  
"I'm sorry Mizu, but it takes energy doing this" said Kouichi  
  
"That's okay Kouichi, but who was the animal with you last night?" said Mizu  
  
"His name is Mikomi Besun but you can call him Miko" said Kouichi  
  
"Miko sounds so sugoi!" shouted Mizu in Japanese  
  
"Mizu I didn't know you're Japanese" said Kouichi  
  
"It's my homeland Kouichi, I thought you would know that" said Mizu  
  
"I knew that!" said Kouichi  
  
" Well you should have Kouichi or you're a really bad friend" said Mizu. Then they both laugh  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
' It was tough that I had to move back, I say goodbye to my friend but I know I'll meet her again. Mizu and Miko were getting along great I'll write to her, Kai, and Miko soon whenever we get back' thought Kouichi  
  
"Kouichi are you think something?" said Takuya  
  
"No Takuya, I just miss the digital world and my home" said Kouichi  
  
"Soon we will get back" said Takuya. Then Kouichi felt a familiar aura coming to Tomeda  
  
' Looks like Miko and the others are back' thought Kouichi  
  
**With Mizu  
**  
"Miko are you sure Kouichi's here?" said A long black haired girl  
  
"Yes Mizu, I can feel his aura here" said a small tiger  
  
"Why are we here mistress?" said a guy with black wings  
  
"Evil has come and Kouichi needs you guys" said Mizu  
  
"But he doesn't need you, you don't have magic" said Miko  
  
"But I can help out" said Mizu  
  
" Let's go Mistress, Miko" said Kouyuu. Kouyuu muttered something and house came above the hill  
  
"What a huge mansion! Are we going to live there?" said Mizu  
  
"Only for a while" said Miko  
  
"Let's go" said Mizu. They all went to the mansion to look around. Kouyuu change back to Kai  
  
**With Sakura**  
  
" Oh no I'm late! Kero why didn't you wake me up?" said Sakura. Kero was gone  
  
"Kero?" said Sakura. She went down on the stairs  
  
"Kero!" shout Sakura. She saw Kero eating her pancakes  
  
"Those are mine Kero" said Sakura  
  
" Aren't you late for school?" said Kero  
  
"I am!" shouted Sakura running to the school  
  
Sakura saw everybody there  
  
"Late again Sakura?" said Syaoran  
  
"Not yet Syaoran, the bell didn't even ring yet" said Sakura. The bell ring, Sakura kiss Syaoran on the cheek before she goes to her seat.  
  
"Class we have another transfer student" said Yami  
  
"I wonder who it is" whisper Tomoyo to Sakura. Sakura nodded  
  
"Please welcome Mizu" said Yami. A girl with long black hair with two dark blue eyes  
  
"My name is Mizu Kami" said Mizu  
  
"You can seat beside Kouichi" said Yami. Mizu walk beside Kouichi and whisper "Nice to see you again Kouichi"  
  
The other digidestined and the CCS looked Mizu  
  
' She look like Amethyst, there's no way I'm falling for her' thought Eriol  
  
**The school ended**  
  
"Kouichi!" squeal Mizu hugging him. Kouichi sweatdrop  
  
" Mizu...yo...your...you're choking me" said Kouichi  
  
" Gomenasai Kouichi" said Mizu  
  
"Kouichi you know her?" said Takuya  
  
"Yea...She's my friend in England" said Kouichi  
  
"Kao aren't you going to introduce me?" said Mizu  
  
"Mizu...I told you not to call me in public" said Kouichi  
  
"But Kao is one of the greatest sorcerer Kouichi, why shouldn't I say that name?" said Mizu then she realize what she had said  
  
"Oops" said Mizu  
  
"Did you say sorcerer Mizu?" said Eriol  
  
"Hai, it's a little nickname I give to Kouichi since he is one" said Mizu, again she realize what she had said. Kouichi glare at her  
  
"I got to get lesson" said Mizu  
  
"Kouichi? A sorcerer?" said Takuya  
  
" Are you kidding me? Kouji's brother a sorcerer?" said Junpei then Takuya and Junpei look at each other than laugh out loud  
  
" Kouichi she's lying right?" said Takuya. Kouichi and Mizu were getting angrier by the minute then Kouichi shouted "Element Fire! Burn them!" Nothing came  
  
"Kouichi there something I forgot to mention" said Mizu  
  
"Please don't tell me" said Kouichi  
  
"Your magic doesn't work until you master them again" said Mizu  
  
"Not again!" yelled Kouichi  
  
" There's another way" said Mizu  
  
"It's better than train what is it?" said Kouichi  
  
"You can do the ceremony again" whisper Mizu  
  
"Not the ceremony" said Kouichi. ' Last time we did the recover ceremony I was asleep for five weeks!' thought Kouichi  
  
"We do that or five years of mastering" said Mizu  
  
"Fine, we'll do the ceremony but let Kai do it, Miko made me asleep for five weeks" said Kouichi  
  
"Did I hear Miko?" said Kero getting out of Sakura's backpack  
  
" Kero!" shouted Sakura  
  
"How did you get here?" said Sakura  
  
"You had cookies in there so I couldn't resist. Now about Miko, he's here? So is Kai?" said Kero  
  
"Yes Kero" said Kouichi  
  
"Who are those guys?" said Syaoran  
  
"Those are the other guardian" said Kero. ' Other guardian? I will get them when they are weak' thought Duskmon (Remember Duskmon and Kouji fuse)  
  
"We have to go to the house now" said Mizu  
  
"Kai didn't?!" said Kouichi  
  
" He did" said Mizu  
  
"Did what?" said the others  
  
" Kai built a huge mansion on top of the hill but it will tire him. One more like that and he will get stay as a human for eternity  
  
but luckily Miko is doing the recover ceremony" said Mizu. Kouichi's sweatdrop again  
  
"The last time he did that to Kai was when Kai built the library for him. Kai went to the recover ceremony and um... Miko  
  
'accidentally' make his hair dark red and his clothes, Egyptian" said Kouichi  
  
"I remember, the last time Miko did that to you was when you wore glasses, have a spiky hair, ear pierce and your clothes like Kai" said Mizu laughing. Kouichi blush  
  
"Although I wish you stay that way Kouichi you look hot" said Mizu. Kouichi blush even deeper  
  
' More matchmaking' thought Tomoyo  
  
"No really, you look hot, you were burning. Your face was red from anger" said Mizu. Then they all look serious except Junpei  
  
"What's happing?" said Junpei  
  
"I have come" said a digimon  
  
**End**  
  
Takuya: That was long  
  
Me: I didn't mean to delete it  
  
Takuya: I had to start all over again and it took me another week!  
  
Me: Sorry Takuya  
  
Takuya: Here's the preview for the next chapter  
  
(Part one)  
  
"Dark card Light card use the power to destroy Ziramon!" shouted Sakura. The dark and light card destroy Ziramon and Kouji was on the ground, he wasn't moving but still talking  
  
"I...I have to...I have to" said Kouji  
  
" Good bye Kouji, the prophecy will not change" said Kouichi letting a tear fall down  
  
"The prophecy?" whisper Tomoyo  
  
Kouji had died  
  
"Kouji, why didn't you tell us?" whisper Izumi  
  
"I'll be back" whisper the wind  
  
(Part two)  
  
"You think the evil is gone? Guess again digidestineds" said Ziramon  
  
(Part three)  
  
"I'm coming back Izumi just for you" whisper Kouji (Who is up in heaven)  
  
(Part four)  
  
"Izumi forget him, he's gone" said Kouichi  
  
"You're wrong!" shouted Izumi  
  
Then Tomoyo glow  
  
"Tomoyo!" shouted everybody  
  
"I am not Tomoyo, my name is Amethyst" said the angel  
  
Takuya: They are not in order  
  
Me: What was the prophecy again?  
  
Takuya: Did you guys remember the prophecy? If you don't here it is again  
  
Power of darkness, Light, Fire, Wind, Thunder, Ice  
Something will happen the battle of bad and nice  
One of the chosen kids will betray, they will fight  
Till the battle of dark and light Brothers will fight  
The Clow mistress will use the Clow cards and win  
The Clow mistress had cause a sin  
A sin to the brothers and their friendship  
As one of the brother dies  
The other brother cries  
The battle of dark and light  
Are chosen of the Clow cards for they fight  
The battle of the world and the loss of a friend  
The world has been save but the evil will not end  
As it was just beginning for the ghost  
The ghost went to find what he love the most  
His friendship will destroy the unknown digimon  
The ghost goes back to the beyond but he will not be gone  
Love, Friendship, Brothers fought the evil and won  
The battle of evil begins once again  
Digimon has been killed  
Nothing has been filled  
Digimon and cardcaptors are not suppose to be  
Digimon gone chaos, digimon has not been free  
Digimon got capture the evil to force the Sakura cards to give  
Many digimon have died and many digimon have live  
Digidestined went to the forbidden world  
The balance has gone wrong  
As the digimon dies the world inside had swirl  
The ghost has come alive again  
  
Miko: I get a cake for saying this  
  
Kero: I want to say it  
  
Miko: Me!  
  
Kero: No Me!  
  
Miko/Kero: Review!


	4. The fight between brothers and realizati...

Me: Fourth chapter, second last chapter  
  
*In the end*  
  
"Dark Vritramon!" shouted the Digidestined  
  
"Try to beat us," said D-Vritramon  
  
The Digidestined nodded and start to spirit evolve  
  
"Beast spirit evolution!"   
  
"Vritramon!"  
  
"Shutumon!"  
  
"Garmmon!"  
  
"Blizzarmon!"  
  
"Kaiserleomon!"  
  
"Bolgmon!"  
  
"Get them guys," shouted Takuya  
  
They all shot at the dark digimon but they didn't even flinch   
  
'How are we going to beat them?' thought Takuya   
  
While no one notice Tomoyo had another vision  
  
"Evil evolution!" shouted a kid with black hair and a blue streak in the middle holding a square d-tector color of blue and black  
  
"Command Exmon!" shouted C-Exmon. Command Exmon was standing two legs. He had Duskmon face with velgrmon black wings on his back. He was holding a black staff and had a cherubimon (sp?) body and legs.  
  
"Commander Blackgarurumon or Command Exmon is the prince of darkness and evil. Together they can destroy the digital world AND the real world," said the d-tector  
  
"This has gone to far Ziramon!" shouted Kouichi  
  
"Don't worry Kouichi, your brother will eliminate you quickly," said Ziramon  
  
Kouichi was holding his d-tector very tightly  
  
"Guys spirit evolution now!" shouted Kouichi  
  
The Digidestined nodded  
  
"Beast Spirit evolution!"   
  
"Vritramon!"  
  
"Shutumon!"  
  
"Blizzarmon!"   
  
"Bolgmon!"  
  
"Attack!" said Takuya  
  
C-Exmon smirks evilly and shouted  
  
"Blight of darkness!"   
  
After that attack the Digidestined turn back to them, lying still, not moving.   
  
"The prophecy went too far, there's no stopping it," said Kouichi as the tear fell down to his d-tector  
  
"Darkness evolution!" shouted Kouichi  
  
"Kaiser Yumimon!" shouted K-Yumimon   
  
*End Tomoyo's Vision*  
  
Kouichi was shaking and so was Kouji   
  
"Blight of Darkness/Light!" shouted Kouichi/Kouji   
  
Tomoyo thought 'K-Yumimon and C-Exmon'   
  
Together the attack they destroyed Dark Vritramon  
  
"Dark Digimon attack!" shouted Night Blizzarmon   
  
"Supreme darkness!" shouted the dark digimon   
  
Takuya and the others was down but not out  
  
"Shield of light!" shouted the digidestineds  
  
The attack was getting through of the shield   
  
"Light! Shield! Help the digidestineds," said Sakura releasing the cards of light and shield  
  
The two cards help the shield of light and still it wasn't enough. The attack went through but something happened  
  
The dark digimon screamed in pain   
  
"Evil will be gone, fractal code digitize!" shouted Kaiserleomon   
  
Then they turn back to their human form  
  
"What happened? Who helped us?" said Junpei   
  
"They were wimps anyway," said a voice  
  
"Who are you?" said Sakura glaring  
  
"Whoa chill out. Our name is Dusk Garurumon and Gloom Irismon," said Dusk Garurumon turning into human form as Gloom Irismon doing the same. Dusk Garurumon's human form had blue hair but silver hair in between. He had a headband on his well…head, a red cape, and glasses. His eyes were azure like his shirt that says 'DG'. Gloom Irismon was almost similar. She had black long hair but with blond color in between. She had goggles and glasses. Her eyes were sparkling emerald and she was wearing a blue cape. She was wearing a shirt that says 'GI'  
  
"Who are you?" said Tomoki   
  
"My name Wakioki Zuto," said the boy (I'm not very good with Japanese names) (Wa-Key-O-Key)  
  
"The name is Akiko Zuto," said the girl (Here's the deal, Wakioki will be with Meilin and Akiko would be with Takuya. They work for Ziramon but soon they will change)   
  
Kouji smirk evilly and thought 'Allies'   
  
'As if Kouji. This is for Ziramon only' Wakioki telepathically   
  
Kouji was glare at him. Wakioki smirk back (Whoa déjà vu. This reminds me of Syaoran and Eriol)  
  
'Wakioki be nice we have a mission," telepathically Akiko  
  
Izumi look at Kouji then back at Wakioki then Sweatdrop  
  
"Come on guys don't fight," said Izumi  
  
"Hmp!" said Kouji crossing his arms leaning on the tree (*Sweatdrop* where did the tree came from?)  
  
"Anyways" said Wakioki "We'll be going now"   
  
They walked away until they are out of sight   
  
"O…k that was weird," said Takuya. Everyone nodded in a agreement  
  
With Wakioki and Akiko  
  
"Come brother, Ziramon needs us," said Akiko  
  
"Yes, soon we will get our revenge," said Wakioki   
  
"Those Kids will pay for destroying our father," said Akiko making her eyes glowing   
  
"Akiko, control your power, we will get the digidestineds," said Wakioki in a calm voice  
  
With the others  
  
"Do you guys think we should trust Akiko and Wakioki?" said Tomoki  
  
"I trust Akiko, not Wakioki," said Kouji coldly  
  
"Why Akiko?" said Takuya  
  
"She's nicer than Wakioki," said Kouji   
  
'She's also cute. Whoa where did that came from?' thought Takuya  
  
'I like Akiko, she's cute' thought Junpei   
  
'I don't know about them' thought Tomoki  
  
'I don't trust both of them' thought Syaoran  
  
'Syao-kun you don't trust anybody' telepathically Sakura to Syaoran  
  
Syaoran pouted  
  
'Wakioki is so cute but I still love Syaoran' thought Sakura  
  
'Aw…Thanks Saku-chan' telepathically Syaoran to Sakura (-_-;)  
  
'Syao u have to stop reading my mind' telepathically Sakura to Syaoran  
  
(I should've edit this part out)  
  
Meilin looked at Sakura and Syaoran then Sweatdrop  
  
'They always go lovey dovey' thought Meilin  
  
'WE DO NOT!' Syaoran and Sakura telepathically to Meilin  
  
Meilin Sweatdrop grew bigger  
  
'I wish I have the perfect boyfriend' thought Meilin.   
  
'Everyone is being paired up' Meilin frown   
  
'Akiko and Wakioki are mysterious. I feel right around them, but I feel evil between them' thought Tomoyo  
  
'Akiko and Wakioki Zuto, where did I heard the name before?' thought Eriol. Suddenly a flashback came from Eriol's mind   
  
Flashback  
  
"Kiko, Waki come here," said a man  
  
"What is it father?" said a ten year Wakioki   
  
"You have magic, Wakioki, you too, Akiko," said their father  
  
"How father?" said Akiko   
  
"Your mother, she died, because of magic and I have magic too," said their father  
  
Then explosion came   
  
"Who are you?" said their father   
  
"The reincarnation of Kiara and Kawaki, Kao's children, get them to safety now!" shouted the spirit   
  
"Why should we?" said their father  
  
"Cause, Washi, evil will come, if you don't get them to safety they will perish," said the spirit disappearing   
  
"Wait!" shouted Washi   
  
"Father, are we going somewhere?" said Wakioki   
  
Washi growl. Washi thought about it and said   
  
"No"   
  
"I warn you Washi Zuto," said the voice fainting   
  
(Two days later)  
  
Another explosion   
  
"Give me the children," said a creature  
  
"No, you cannot take Wakioki and Akiko," said Washi coldly  
  
"Prepare to die," said the creature harshly   
  
"Waki, Kiko get to safety," said Washi   
  
"But father…"   
  
"But nothing! Do it!" yelled Washi   
  
Akiko and Wakioki got scared then said  
  
"Kiara and Kawaki, children of Kao, give us power now!"   
  
"Power of ancient transport!" shouted Washi   
  
Akiko and Wakioki was in a different place  
  
"You fool! You will die! Magic drain!" shouted the creature   
  
Washi was beginning to disappear   
  
"Please, help my children"   
  
Then he disappear   
  
End flashback   
  
'The spirit…it's Clow reed. Akiko and Wakioki, they're…in pain' thought Eriol. His eyes widen   
  
'Something happen to them, they don't look the same as they did before'  
  
"Izumi come with me," said Kouji breaking the awkward silence  
  
Izumi nodded and followed Kouji  
  
'There's something wrong with Kouji' everyone thought  
  
With Kouji and Izumi  
  
"What is it Kouji?" said Izumi   
  
"I…I don't know how to say this but" pause Kouji   
  
"But what?" respond Izumi  
  
"I been having this feelings toward you," said Kouji   
  
'He has feelings for me?' thought Izumi  
  
"What I'm saying to you Izumi Orimoto is that I'm in love with you," said Kouji. Izumi was breathing very heavily   
  
'He…He loves me?' thought Izumi   
  
"It's ok Izumi if you don't love me," said Kouji walked away  
  
'I'm not sure if I love you Kouji, you've changed' thought Izumi  
  
With Kouji   
  
[-….- is Kouji talking, '..' is Duskmon talking]  
  
'See Kouji, Izumi does not love you'   
  
-I don't care, you cannot do this-  
  
'But I already did Kouji'   
  
-Get out of my mind and body now-  
  
'I'm afraid I can't do that Kouji, Ziramon is expecting me to destroy the digidestineds'   
  
-*Growl*-   
  
The next day  
  
Izumi was awake to go to school but when she went to Kouji's room, Kouji was gone. 'I guess Kouji went to school'  
  
Izumi went to school and saw Kouji and Meilin making out   
  
"Kouji what are you doing?!" shouted Izumi with tears on her eyes  
  
"What do you think Izumi? You can see," said Kouji (Ki Aku) grinning  
  
"Izumi I didn't mean this to happen I only want to…" said Meilin but Izumi interrupt   
  
"I can see what is going on, I thought you love me Kouji but I think you don't," said Izumi running away   
  
-She really loves me and it's your fault Duskmon-  
  
'*laughs* You cannot do anything about it'  
  
With Izumi  
  
'I can't believe it, Kouji kiss Meilin' thought Izumi sobbing   
  
'But you didn't say you love him' said a voice  
  
Izumi's head shot up  
  
'That's right, he must think that I don't love him' thought Izumi wiping the tears off  
  
'And I guess I don't love him'  
  
With Ziramon   
  
'Duskmon, did he surrender?' telepathically Ziramon to Kouji  
  
'Almost master'  
  
'Good then everything is going is according to the plan'  
  
With Kouji and Meilin  
  
-Stop doing this Duskmon!-  
  
'Only if you join our forces'  
  
-Nani?!-  
  
'You heard me'  
  
-….-  
  
'Well?'  
  
-Fine-  
  
'Perfect'  
  
*Duskmon's POV*  
  
'Master, Kouji has given up'  
  
'Perfect, now lets began'  
  
Ziramon   
  
"Let's do this," said Wakioki   
  
"You got it," said Akiko   
  
"Evil spirit evolution!"   
  
"Dusk Garurumon!"  
  
"Gloom Irismon!"  
  
"Dimension hole!" shouted Wakioki and Akiko making a portal then jumped in  
  
"Everything is according to plan," said Ziramon looking at Kouji and Izumi  
  
*With the digidestiends and Cardcaptors*  
  
"I feel a dark aura," said Eriol  
  
"I do too," said Sakura  
  
"Same for me," said Syaoran   
  
Then Meilin came  
  
"Konnichiwa Meilin," said Sakura smiling but she got nothing   
  
"What's wrong Meilin?" said Sakura frowning   
  
Flashback  
  
Meilin's POV  
  
I was up early and I had nothing to do so I went to school. I saw Kouji there too. He was very early today, so I came him to ask  
  
"What are you doing here this early?"  
  
"I was waiting for you,"  
  
"Why were you waiting for me?"  
  
"Because I love you,"  
  
I was frozen. I knew Izumi love Kouji and I thought Kouji was too. Kouji leaned in I tried to stop but our lips touch. But I heard a voice  
  
"Kouji what are you doing?!" shouted Izumi with tears on her eyes  
  
We stopped and see Izumi there  
  
"What do you think Izumi? You can see," said Kouji grinning  
  
"Izumi I didn't mean this to happen I only want to…" I said but Izumi interrupt   
  
"I can see what is going on, I thought you love me Kouji but I can see you don't," said Izumi running away  
  
And that's what happened  
  
End Flashback   
  
"Meilin you know that Izumi loves Kouji," said Sakura  
  
"I know," said Meilin   
  
The digidestiends look at each other   
  
'What is going on?' they thought  
  
Then Meilin left  
  
Ziramon   
  
'Let's begin'   
  
We kill the prophecy which has begin  
  
There will be no end  
  
Darkness falls  
  
Soon master will be call  
  
Soon the monster I summon  
  
Come Commander Exmon!  
  
Digidestineds and Cardcaptors   
  
The place shook  
  
"What's happening?" said Junpei  
  
"Ziramon!" shouted everyone else (Not Kouji, Izumi, or Meilin. They are not here)  
  
"Dimension hole!" shouted Ziramon making everyone into another world  
  
With Izumi  
  
Tomoyo's Mansion  
  
"The others!" shouted Izumi looking at the television then she  
  
running. Then she heard some moaning and giggling that sounds awfully familiar  
  
'It couldn't be them could it?'  
  
She opens the door slightly to see   
  
Kouji and Meilin making out without their shirts   
  
Her eyes widen but she feels nothing  
  
'I don't love Kouji, he was just a crush'  
  
Izumi put on a fake smiled  
  
'I'm happy for them I do, now time to get the others'   
  
Izumi ran to the battle   
  
"Ziramon!"   
  
Izumi saw the digimon hovering over the building  
  
"The princess of light, you have complete my plan,"  
  
'Plan?' thought Izumi  
  
"Kouji! Come to battle!" shouted Ziramon   
  
"Kouji? But I saw him…" said Izumi  
  
"That was a copy and so was the Meilin," said Ziramon   
  
'It was a fake, but the real ones? Where are they?' thought Izumi  
  
"I have captured them, Mi-Chan," said Ziramon as he was reading her mind  
  
"And now for my final plan I will capture you! Dimension hole!" shouted Ziramon   
  
With the guardians and Mizu (I didn't forget them)  
  
"Mizu why can't we help them?" whined Miko  
  
"Kouichi said we have to stay here,"   
  
"Do you always listen to Kouichi?" said Yue  
  
"Nope, but he's right, it's too dangerous right now,"   
  
"Come on mistress I want to have some fun right now!" whined Miko again  
  
"You can't Miko, By the way where's Kai?"  
  
"He's up on the roof,"   
  
Mizu and the guardians went outside and see Kai in his full form concertranting  
  
"Hey Kai! What are you doing?!" shouted Miko   
  
"Musi can you not see that I'm concertranting and my false form is resting so call me Kouyuu," said Kai  
  
"The name's Miko Kouyuu!" yelled Miko  
  
"They're in trouble," said Kouyuu  
  
"Nani?" said Mizu  
  
"We have to help them now!" shouted Kouyuu  
  
Miko, Kero, and Spinal turn into his real form. Kouyuu and Yue was already in his full form and Ruby transform into her real form. Mizu rode on Miko and shouted  
  
"Let's go!"   
  
Ziramon   
  
"Ouch!" shouted Izumi  
  
"Izumi!" shouted the others  
  
Izumi saw the others fighting Gloom Irismon and Dusk Garurumon  
  
"Help us!"   
  
"Wakioki! Akiko! What are you doing!" shouted Izumi   
  
They said nothing but Gloom Irismon turn to Izumi   
  
"Izumi watch out!"   
  
"Dark Paralyze!"   
  
The attack was going to hit Izumi but there was a shield  
  
"What?"   
  
They all stop attacking  
  
Gloom Irismon saw the Cardcaptor smirking  
  
"Clow Reed!"   
  
"I'm not Clow, Akiko," said Eriol calmly   
  
Gloom Irismon growled   
  
"You killed my father!"   
  
"Correction Ziramon killed your father!"   
  
"Liar!" shouted Dusk Garurumon landed in front of Eriol then turn back to Wakioki   
  
"You've killed our father! I know you did!"  
  
"You're wrong Wakioki," said Eriol calmly  
  
"I know you did! And you'll pay!" yelled Wakioki punching Eriol but Eriol simply dodge it   
  
"Waki!" shouted a person  
  
Wakioki turned back  
  
"F-father?"   
  
Gloom Irismon turn back to Akiko   
  
"Father!" shouted Akiko   
  
"Eriol is correct, Waki, he didn't kill me. But it wasn't Ziramon," said Washi  
  
"But,"   
  
"Eriol, Ziramon didn't exist back then. It was a kiira and I didn't die,"   
  
Eriol's eyes widen   
  
"Eriol's what's wrong?" said Tomoyo   
  
"And what's a kiira?" said Sakura  
  
"A kiira is a creature that feeds off magic and kills people by a touch of its deadly claw. There are two in the universe, but one of the kiira was killed many years ago," explain Eriol (I made it up)   
  
"Exactly, I should've listen to Clow reed's warning,"   
  
"But a kiira should've killed you,"   
  
"I defeat the kiira, I didn't die. The kiira drain my magic but it didn't kill me," said Washi   
  
Akiko and Wakioki hugged him by surprise  
  
"Father we thought you were dead!"   
  
Washi fell down on his knee coughing   
  
"Father?"   
  
"Just tired I took the pendent off a kiira,"  
  
"But you know that it's dangerous to take the pendent from a kiira," said Eriol  
  
'He's lying. Whoever has the pendents will die immediately'  
  
"I seem to realize that Clow," said Washi  
  
"I know who the other Kiira is,"   
  
"Who?" said everyone   
  
"It's Z...," Washi said   
  
"Me..." Interuppt Ziramon. Ziramon was floating over them  
  
(Well Ziramon is a kiira, the evil when Clow reed was alive, and a part of a digimon)   
  
"Ziramon!" shouted everyone  
  
"You lied to me! And to Akiko!" yelled Wakioki  
  
"Well everyone tells a white lie sometimes,"  
  
"You're a kiira?" said Eriol suddenly  
  
"That's right, I'm a kiira. But I was fused into...into this digimon!" Ziramon screamed as he sprouted some wings  
  
As Izumi look closely to the wings. It looks familiar then her eyes widen and said   
  
"Lucemon!"   
  
Ziramon smirked as he flies down to the ground on front of the Izumi   
  
"You're right Mi-chan," said Ziramon in a Lucemon's voice with a mixture of Kouji's   
  
Izumi had her teeth gritted  
  
Ziramon float back into the air  
  
"And now, you digidestineds...You will perish with the sorcers!" shouted Ziramon  
  
"What had we done to you?" said Takuya  
  
"After you killed Lucemon, its spirit fused into me! Once you changed a kiira it can't go back right Washi?"   
  
They all looked at Washi. His face was firm and he said   
  
"That's right. I lied about the kiira, I didn't killed the kiira. The kiira killed me,"   
  
"But how you..." interuppt Syaoran  
  
"I fused into the kiira,"   
  
"That explains the pendent," whisper Eriol  
  
"But you look the same," said Meilin  
  
"This is my false form, the real form is much more powerful unfortunatly Ziramon is in false form," said Washi. Their eyes widen and stared at Ziramon  
  
"Washi...you are right, I maybe in false form, but I'm still powerful," said Ziramon  
  
"And now here is my little helper, come out!" shouted Ziramon  
  
A kid with black and a blue streak in the middle came out  
  
Everyone gasp  
  
"Destroy them!"   
  
"Evil evolution!" shouted the kid holding a square d-tector color of blue and black  
  
"Command Exmon!" shouted C-Exmon. Command Exmon was standing two legs. He had Duskmon face with velgrmon black wings on his back. He was holding a black staff and had a cherubimon (sp?) body and legs.  
  
'This is like my vison,' thought Tomoyo  
  
"Commander Blackgarurumon or Command Exmon is the prince of darkness and evil. He can destroy the digital world AND the real world," said the d-tector  
  
"This has gone to far Ziramon!" shouted Kouichi  
  
"Don't worry Kouichi, your brother will eliminate you quickly," said Ziramon  
  
Kouichi was holding his d-tector very tightly  
  
"Guys spirit evolution now!" shouted Kouichi  
  
The Digidestined nodded  
  
"Beast Spirit evolution!"   
  
"Vritramon!"  
  
"Shutumon!"  
  
"Blizzarmon!"   
  
"Bolgmon!"  
  
"Attack!" said Takuya  
  
C-Exmon smirks evilly and shouted  
  
"Blight of darkness!"   
  
After that attack the Digidestined turn back to them, lying still, not moving.   
  
"The prophecy went too far, there's no stopping it," said Kouichi as the tear fell down to his d-tector  
  
"Darkness evolution!" shouted Kouichi  
  
"Kaiser Yumimon!" shouted K-Yumimon   
  
"K-Yumimon, a digimon who is the protector of the digital world. Many people say that K-Yumimon is the brother of Command Exmon," said the d-tector  
  
Mizu  
  
"The portal is sealed shut," said Mizu  
  
"What can we do?" said Ruby moon  
  
Mizu thought 'Kouichi told me before that, if something is locked, you need to...'  
  
"I got it!"  
  
'It's going to be risky, I can't risk their life because of opening this,'  
  
"Miko, Kero, Spinal, Kouyuu, Ruby, and Yue I need you guys turn back into your human form,"   
  
"But mistress, how can that help us?" said Kouyuu  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Kero, Spinal, and Miko turn back to their false form  
  
Kouyuu turned into Kai, Ruby moon turn into Nakuru, and Yue turn into Yukito  
  
"Spirit of star, sun, and moon, open this door for we have to battle the evil soon!" shouted Mizu   
  
A Black light shines on Nakuru and Spinal  
  
A White light shines on Yukito and Kero  
  
A Blue light shines on Kai and Miko  
  
All the lights hit the portal making it open   
  
'This feeling, twenty years ago' thought Nakuru  
  
'This is the same feeling of the battle' thought Yukito  
  
'Why does it have to come now?' thought Kai  
  
'The battle has begun' thought Miko, Spinal, and Kero  
  
"Come on guys! The portal is closing!" shouted Mizu  
  
They nodded and went in  
  
"Mizu!" shouted everyone  
  
"I guess we got here just in time," said Mizu looking at K-Yumimon and Command Exmon fighting  
  
Miko, Spinal, and Kero nodded at each other  
  
Kai, Nakuru, and Yukito nodded at each other  
  
"Fire evolution!" shouted Kai  
  
"Water evolution!" shouted Nakuru  
  
"Thunder evolution!" shouted Yukito  
  
"Faia Ryou Shinka! (Fire spirit evolution)" shouted Miko  
  
"Mizu Ryou Shinka! (Water spirit evolution)!" shouted Spinal  
  
"Rai Ryou Shinka! (Thunder spirit evoultion)!" shouted Kero  
  
"Doragonmon (Dragonmon) !" shouted Kai. He had a wolf mask with dark blue claws. His body had red stripe in the middle   
  
"Amemon (Rainmon) !" shouted Nakuru. She had light blue body with dark blue stripes in the middle. She had a butterfly mask with a staff  
  
"Naitomon (Nightmon) !" shouted Yukito. He had a dragon mask with a wand. He had a yellow body with a shape of a thunder in the middle   
  
"Dokyoumon (Braverymon) !" shouted Miko. He was standing on four legs (duh!). He had a red body with a light orange in the middle. His tail has a shape of a fire and he had a dark red mask   
  
"Waheimon (Peacemon) !" shouted Spinal. She had a dark blue body and light blue stripes in the middle. Of course she was standing on four legs. Her tail has a shape of water and he had a dark blue mask (In this story Spinal is a girl)  
  
"Takaimon (Deathmon) !" shouted Kero. He had light yellow body with black stripes and a shape of a skull in the middle. He had a black mask and his eyes were glowing with anger. He was standing on four legs and his tail was the shape of thunder  
  
"Whoa" awed everyone  
  
"Doragonmon is the fire light spirit, one of the four light evoultion. His Rising dragon attack can make a million Tyrannomon die in a blink of an eye. Dokyoumon is the rider of Doragonmon, together their attack, Brave Dragon, can be destructive  
  
Amemon is the water light spirit, one of the four light evoultion. Her water douse can drown many digimon. Waheimon is her rider and both of their attack, Peace Rain, can paralyze anyone  
  
Naitomon is the thunder light spirit, one of the four light evoultion. His darkness thunder can shock many digimon in fear. Takaimon is his rider. Together their attack, Death Night, can cause many death to digimons," said the d-tector  
  
"Dokyoumon is one of the four ledgendary beast, the speed fire demon. His Bravery shot is too fast to dodge and it's really destructive  
  
Waheimon is one of the four ledgendary beast, the peaceful water angel. His Light of Peace can make any digimon peaceful  
  
Takaimon is one of the four ledgendary beast, the dangerous thunder devil. His Death of destruction can kill a digimon with one touch," said the d-tector  
  
"We need the fourth light evoultion!" said Naitomon (Yukito)  
  
"We can handle without her," said Amemon (Nakuru)  
  
"Don't get so jealous Ame," said Waheimon (Spinal)  
  
"I'm not," paused Amemon   
  
"Suppi"  
  
"My name is not Suppi!" shouted Waheimon  
  
"Stop fighting!" shouted K-Yumimon  
  
"I do need some help!"   
  
They all nodded  
  
"Rising dragon"  
  
"Water douse"  
  
"Darkness thunder"   
  
"Bavery shot"  
  
"Light of Peace"  
  
"Death of destruction"  
  
They all shot Command Exmon but he hardly flinch  
  
"Is that all you got?" smirk Command Exmon  
  
"He didn't even flinch we need the fourth light evoultion and beast," whisper Doragonmon  
  
"But she's not here, she's in the digital world," said Naitomon  
  
"We need someone to open the gate of the digital world," said Doragonmon  
  
Naitomon, Doragonmon, and the beasts (except Waheimon) looked at Amemon and Waheimon  
  
"No way!" shouted Amemon and Waheimon together  
  
"I know both of you are rivals but the guardians of peace can open the gate of the digital and both of you and Mizu will get the last evoultion now!" shouted Doragonmon and K-Yumimon  
  
Amemon and Waheimon flew to Mizu and told her to open the portal. She nodded  
  
Amemon and Waheimon turned back to Nakuru and Spinal   
  
"The guardians of peace open the gate of the digital world now!" shouted Mizu  
  
The light shine on Nakuru and Spinal then on the door and then the gate opened   
  
"Chouwamon, Kagemon the darkness of angels come to us now!"   
  
A huge wind went circling Nakuru and Spinal then a human girl and a mini white tiger was floating  
  
"You need me?" said the girl  
  
"Just turn into Chouwamon, Nina," said Nakuru glaring (That's ooc)   
  
"Hey Spinny," said the white tiger  
  
"Ninaki," said Spinal hastly  
  
[Name: Nina Lee  
  
Age: 23  
  
Guardian form: Suka net  
  
Digimon form: Chouwamon  
  
To protect: Tomoyo Daidouji   
  
Info: Nina was suppose to protect Tomoyo as her guardian but Nina got in the digital world accidently. There she met Ninaki and learn how to do magic. Nina met Kouichi some time ago]  
  
[Name: Ninaki net  
  
Age: uh...none?  
  
Guardian form: Into a big white tiger (Kina)  
  
Digimon form: Kagemon  
  
To protect: Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Info: She was the protector of Tomoyo Daidouji but somehow she got in the digital world]  
  
"Spinny no hello?" said Ninaki  
  
"Just turn into Kagemon," said Spinal coldly  
  
"Fine but after this I want to hear everything about what happen to you after the fight," said Nina  
  
"You too Spinny," said Ninaki  
  
"Hmph!" said Nakuru and Spinal   
  
"Dark Evoultion/Water evolution!" shouted Nina and Nakuru  
  
"Yuu Ryou Shinka/Mizu Ryou Shinka!" shouted Ninaki and Spinal  
  
"Amemon/Waheimon!" shouted Nakuru and Spinal  
  
"Chouwamon," purred Nina. Nina had a angel's face with a devil's horn. Her body looked like an ox with a demon's foot. It looked as she was standing on four legs  
  
"Kagemon," growled Ninaki. Kagemon had two hands as a dinosaur's face. Her face was red but had black stripes. Her body was all bloody and cover with fur. She was standing on two legs  
  
"Chouwamon is the deadliest of the light evoultion. The dark evoultion. Her meteor of death can destroy many digimon's lives in one sec. Kagemon is her fusion together their attack, Harmony darkness, cannot be seen," said the d-tector  
  
"Kagemon is one of the four ledgendary beast, the darkness fiend. His evil touch can really turn a digimon against each other," said the d-tector   
  
"Let's go!" shouted Chouwamon  
  
"Meteor of death!"  
  
"Evil touch!"   
  
They both hit Command Exmon. He didn't bother to dodge but once he got hit he felt pain on his right chest  
  
'Damn it!' cursed Command Exmon  
  
"Yeah!" shouted everyone  
  
"Everyone attack!" shouted Doragonmon  
  
"Harmony darkness!" shouted Chouwamon and Kagemon  
  
"Brave dragon!" shouted Doragonmon and Dokyoumon  
  
"Peace rain!" Shouted Amemon and Waheimon  
  
"Death night!" shouted Naitomon and Takaimon  
  
They all hit Command Exmon and he was finally going to collapse  
  
"Sakura use the clow cards!" shouted Kaiser Yumimon  
  
"Command Exmon, I'm sorry to this brother but the evil cannot be spread, and Ziramon without Command Exmon you cannot win now! Pain of light!" shouted K-Yumimon shooting at Ziramon and Command Exmon  
  
"Argg!" screamed Ziramon. With only that shot Ziramon was almost dead  
  
Command Exmon was almost down   
  
"I won't forget this I will never forgive you Kouichi! Blight of destruction!" shouted Command Exmon shooting the energy into the sky  
  
"Now Sakura!"  
  
" Dark card Light card use the power to destroy Ziramon!" shouted Sakura. The dark and light card destroy Ziramon and Kouji was on the ground, he wasn't moving but still talking  
  
" I…I have to…I have to" said Kouji   
  
" Good bye Kouji, the prophecy will not change" said Kouichi letting a tear fall down   
  
" The prophecy?" whisper Tomoyo  
  
Kouji had died   
  
" Kouji, why didn't you tell us?" whisper Izumi  
  
" I'll be back" whisper the wind (Not kouji)  
  
'Kouji's gone,' thought Mizu  
  
'I can't believe it, Kouji's gone...' thought Izumi with tears on her eyes about to fall  
  
'But I thought you don't care,' said another voice in her head  
  
'But...he's my friend,'  
  
'Izumi...you love him more than you love yourself. Stop denying it,' said the voice  
  
'You're right...wait who are you?'   
  
'I'm you of course!' said the voice happily  
  
She sweatdropped  
  
"Uh Izumi why did you sweatdrop?" said Takuya  
  
"Uh...no comment," said Izumi  
  
"Kouichi why didn't you just scan him?" said Junpei  
  
"The prophecy cannot change," said Kouichi  
  
"You said the prophecy should change,"  
  
"It had gone too far already nothing can stop it he will kill the world and die eventually," explain Kouichi  
  
"Isn't there any way we could revive him?" said Izumi  
  
"I'm sorry Izumi but he's dead and nothing could change it,"   
  
"Izumi forget him, he's gone," said Kouichi  
  
"You're wrong!" shouted Izumi  
  
Then Tomoyo glow   
  
"Tomoyo!" shouted everybody  
  
"I am not Tomoyo, my name is Amethyst," said the angel   
  
'Amethyst?' thought everyone  
  
"Amethyst...it is you..." said Eriol  
  
"Nice to see you Clow...Kouichi...you were wrong about the prophecy,"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Kao, Clow, and Zen were the three brothers that were happy at their time but one day one man went to their home. Of course Clow let him to stay but Kao and Zen had a bad feeling about him. Clow too had a suspicious but nothing bad has came until after he left. After he left, Kao and Clow were fighting while Zen was creating the four light evoultion to protect the digital world. He love making up creatures so he created digimons but he knows that people doesn't like dangerous creatures so he created another world. The digital world. Zen accidently created some evil digimons when he was angry. Zen didn't want to create more digimon any more but when Kao found out he created the human, beast, and fusion evoultion. Kao stop creating the digimons and kept fighting with Clow. Their guardians tried to stop the fighting but failed.   
  
When they found out Zen created the four light evoultion, they decide to test it out and now they are the four light evoultion ("That explain why they change into digimon," said Syaoran) When Zen didn't finish the digital world, Yuumimon was furious. Yuumimon was an evil digimon. He was the master of digimon, he was the emperor, he was called the supreme digimon. Yuumimon needed more digimon to finish his empire. So he created a book or diary and send to the real world. Zen found the diary and when he kept writing or talking to it. When Zen found out Clow was creating the clow cards he got furious and tried to stop him. Kao died before he created the clow cards. Clow stopped him and killed him. Clow created the clow cards and found out an ancient prophecy. He wrote on the back of an ancient book 'The last resort' ("I know that book!" shouted Eriol) Kouichi you could've change the prophecy. All you got do was just kill Ziramon. Command Exmon was evil but he was your brother, and the man that came to their home was their half brother, Sangan (Everyone gasp) ," Explain Amethyst (Whoo! That was alot!)  
  
"Amethyst why didn't you come earlier?" said Eriol  
  
"Then you would've known I would try and stop this to happend. I can't change the future," said Amethyst  
  
"But...you should've," said Eriol  
  
"I'm sorry Eriol just find the book. You'll find it clear," said Amethyst  
  
Amethyst change back into Tomoyo  
  
"Um...guys why are you staring at me?" said Tomoyo uneasily  
  
"Guys let's find that book!" shouted Syaoran  
  
"Book? What book?" said Tomoyo  
  
"We'll tell you on the way out," said Takuya  
  
'I really wish Kouji would be back,' thougth Izumi  
  
Where Kouji is at (Heaven)  
  
"I'm coming back Izumi just for you," whisper Kouji  
  
Where Ziramon is at (...uh hell?)  
  
"Damn you digidestineds! I will get my revenge...Do you think the evil is gone? Guess again digidestineds!" shouted Ziramon  
  
Everyone went to Eriol's mansion to find the book  
  
"Man Eriol! You are messy!" shouted Syaoran  
  
"It's not my fault Clow's was messy," said Eriol glaring at school  
  
"I found it!" shouted Sakura  
  
They read the back of the book and found...  
  
*End*  
  
Kai: I haven't updated for long man!  
  
Me: It was good though  
  
Kai: No more previews...I can't think of any  
  
Kero: Review soon!  
  
Miko: I want cake! Review soon!  
  
Ninaki/Spinal: *sigh* Review soon  
  
Spinal glared at Ninaki, Ninaki just smiled  
  
Kai: Stop! I'll say it! Read and review thank you! 


End file.
